Arena y Sangre
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: El era un esclavo griego vendido a Roma el otro un gladiador... o a lo mejor era algo mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Arena y Sangre**

Este es un fanfic yaoi es decir relación hombrexhombre si esto es un problema para ti no la leas.

La historia se desarrolla en la antigua Roma y nació después de ver Spartacus dioses de la arena lo admito XD

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece ^^

**Capítulo 1**

Kuroko Tetsuya era un pequeño esclavo griego. Una incursión de los romanos en una villa griega cuando él era un bebé de apenas unos dos años había acabado con sus padres muertos y con él vendido a la vida de esclavitud. Había resultado vendido al clan Kise a tierna edad, para crecer al servicio del "ama de la casa", este le mantenía a su lado sirviéndole y le trataba bien.

A diferencia de muchos otros esclavos, Kuroko nunca había tenido que disfrutar de atenciones no deseadas. Su amo le mantenía casto y puro, lo que para él estaba bien, había visto la suerte que corrían muchas esclavas y otros esclavos pequeños y donceles como él.

Kuroko en ese momento cepillaba el rubio cabello de su amo Kise Ryota. Su cabello semi largo tan dorado como los rayos del sol rosaba su cuello, de figura estilizada y sensual, todo un doncel romano, pero a pesar de eso era inusitadamente amable, de sonrisa sencilla y fácil.

Terminó de cepillar el cabello de Kise y le ayudó a ponerse la túnica.

-Papá compró nuevos gladiadores -le comentó a Kuroko con un suspiro insatisfecho. A Kise no le gustaban los juegos de Gladiadores los encontraba barbaros y salvajes y el más pequeño en estatura lo sabía.

-Su padre es un lanista y tiene una Ludus, amo, es normal que compré más gladiadores -le dijo Kuroko con suavidad poniéndole el broche a la túnica.

-Podrá ser lo que quiera, pero eso… es un deporte salvaje. Nunca jamás me gustara –juró Kise.

-Ese deporte pone comida en su mesa, amo -le recordó con suavidad.

-Mi dulce Kuroko, tu siempre tan suave -suspiró Kise pasándole una mano por el cabello azul cielo. Era tan pequeño. Kuroko era bajito, pero aun así era realmente adorable con sus ojitos y su cabello tan azules como el cielo.

Kuroko parecía un niño gracias a su corta estatura pero era muy bello y sería perfecto si no fuera por su ligera cojera en su pierna derecha. Kise la agradecía pues a su padre no le interesaba un chico que era cojo y por eso lo había regalado. Ahora Kuroko no era de nadie más que suyo y el cuidaba y protegía a su sirviente.

-Ven, vamos a ver a las nuevas adquisiciones de papá -dijo con desagrado-. Él quiere que esté ahí.

Kuroko sólo asintió siguiendo al de ojos dorados. Caminaron hasta el balcón que daba al patio del Ludus, reuniéndose con el padre de Kise. Kuroko mantuvo su mirada en el suelo mientras Kise se sentaba, se apresuró a servirle agua y a quedar de pie junto a Kise, lo más alejado posible de los hombres de la familia Kise. Al fin se atrevió a levantar su mirada y vio a los nuevos reclutas en el patio. Uno llamó poderosamente su atención. Era alto, más que la mayoría, sus músculos fuertes parecían labrados como los de una estatua de mármol, su cabello era a dos tonos negro y rojo y sus ojos… bueno, a esa distancia Kuroko no podía saber de que color eran con exactitud, pero apostaría a que eran rojos, y el paquete que ocultaba su subligar dejaba saber que el hombre estaba bien dotado, lo que arranco un ligero sonrojo a Kuroko.

Kuroko supervisó a los esclavos sacar el agua del poso para llevar a su "señora" y miró de reojo el entrenamiento de los nuevos aspirantes a gladiadores. Ahí estaba el chico de cabello negro y rojo.

-Ruko -llamó a uno de los esclavos- él –apuntó señalado al pelirojo- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Kagami -le respondió el esclavo terminando de sacar el agua del pozo.

Kuroko los siguió para asegurarse de que llenaban la bañera para su señor.

En los días siguientes Kuroko observaba tímidamente a Kagami entrenar y este de vez en cuando atrapaba la mirada del pequeño esclavo arrancándole sonrojos.

Como siempre hacían Kuroko notó el día que le hicieron la novatada a los pobres reclutas nuevos. Los gladiadores del Ludus orinaban en la comida que estaban por servirles a estos. A escondidas tomó algo de su propia comida envolviéndola en un paño y agua, bajando con timidez a las celdas de los gladiadores caminando tímidamente por los pasillos de estos, los hombres tan grandes como lo eran los gladiadores del Ludus Kise le daban miedo.

Encontró al fin a Kagami y sonrió, el alto muchacho trataba de dormir para descansar algo con el estomago vacío, en el frio y duro suelo de piedra, era la hora del almuerzo por lo que la mayoría estaban afuera comiendo menos los pobres novatos cuya comida había sido arruinada.

En silencio y tratando de no despertarlo, depositó el paño con la comida cerca del pelirojo y dejó el cuenco con agua, antes de marcharse, después de eso lo hiso de nuevo todos los días siempre cuando el aspirante a gladiador estaba durmiendo hasta que un día después de dejar la comida cuando se levantaba para irse sintió la mano de Kagami cerrarse en su muñeca, casi grita del susto mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sus ojos azules se abrían mirándolo asustado.

-No te haré daño -le tranquilizó el hombre soltando su muñeca- ¿Porque lo haces? ¿Porque me traes comida?-Kuroko no contesto nada y sólo retrocedió.-Por favor, al menos di tu nombre -le pidió casi suplico el pelirojo.

-Kuroko -respondió al fin tímidamente.

-Gracias por la comida, Kuroko -le dijo asintiendo hacia el chico.

Kuroko sonrió tímidamente. A ojos de Kagami nunca había visto algo tan bonito como el chico y fue a decir algo, pero Kuroko lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser gladiador? -le preguntó, había notado que el mal rendimiento del oji-rojo en los entrenamientos era totalmente a propósito.

-Estoy arto de que los demás me digan que hacer con mi vida, no estoy dispuesto a morir en la arena como su entretenimiento simplemente -le dijo Kagami, sin encontrar motivo para mentirle al dulce chico que cada día le llevaba comida. Y sospechaba que de su propia comida.

-Eres fuerte, tienes la oportunidad de ser una estrella en la arena -le dijo.

-¿Te gustan los gladiadores?

-No. Realmente mi amo y yo creemos que es un deporte de barbaros –confesó.

-¿Entonces?

-Si eres uno bueno en realidad no morirás en la arena, los gladiadores realmente buenos no son dejados morir. Valen mucho dinero y dan muchas ganancias, tantas que algunos pueden comprar su libertad -le dijo.

Kagami dio un paso hacia él, pero de inmediato Kuroko retrocedió uno lejos.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

Kuroko no contestó a la pregunta sólo se dio la vuelta y salió a prisa de ahí. Pero desde ese día todos notaron el cambio, Kagami empezó a entrenar enserio para alegría del jefe del clan Kise, el chico sin entrenamiento barría el piso con sus mejores hombres. Tenía talento de verdad, talento para ser un verdadero gladiador, el rey de la arena.

**Continuará…**

**Ludus-**Lugar donde vivian y entrenaban los gladiadores.  
**Lanista**-Dueño del Ludus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Encuéntralo, encuéntralo para mí, Atsushi -le pidió Akashi posesivamente a su esposo al oído, a su senador romano.

Murasakibara Atsushi lo abrazó y besó la coronilla de la cabeza de su joven desposado.

-¿Crees que vive aun, Akashi? Tu hermano fue secuestrado cuando tu sólo eras un bebé -le recordó el hombre de ojos y cabello violeta, con una altura que era difícil de superar.

-Mi papá lo cree y si Sanada lo cree yo lo creo –aseguró-. Además mis padres no tienen más heredero que él… quiero devolvérselos -susurró.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo reconocería? -le preguntó Murasakibara con una sonrisa infantil a su joven esposo. Murasakibara era senador mas por herencia que por que quisiera pero eso le había servido para poder tener a su hermoso Akashi a quien de otro modo jamás hubiese logrado tener. Murasakibara podía parecer despistado e infantil, pero solo Akashi sabía que su esposo podía ser un verdadero y retorcido demonio, por eso lo amaba.

Akashi tenía 13 años, se habían casado hacia apenas 6 meses, pero no había nada que el fuerte senador no haría por su demoníaco niño pelirojo. Hubo un tiempo en que Murasakibara Atsushi había estado enamorado de Sanada. Ambos habían crecido juntos aunque Sanada era mayor que Murasakibara, pero Sanada se había enamorado de Kozo Shirogane la persona que sus padres le habían elegido para casarse. Murasakibara nunca imaginó que terminaría casado con el hijo pequeño de ambos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que lo que sintió alguna vez por Sanada sólo era un espejismo al lado de lo que sentía por su pequeño esposo.

-Una marca como las garras de un tigre aquí -le señalo su omóplato izquierdo- Papá dice que Taiga tenía una marca así. Por eso el nombre que le escogieron.

-Lo haré, te traeré de vuelta a tu hermano -le prometió y Akashi sonrió subiéndose a sus brazos y besándolo.

Lo que Murasakibara no sabía era como lo haría. Ni siquiera sabía si el chico aun seguía en Roma, o más aun, con vida. Incluso su amigo y senador como el Shirogane Kozo había renunciado hacía años a la idea de encontrar vivo a su hijo secuestrado del hogar cuando sólo era un niño. Pero que se podía esperar de Sanada… no se le podía pedir a una "madre" que renunciara al deseo de encontrar vivo a su hijo cuando no había un cadáver que demostrara que podía estar muerto, las madres siempre se aferraban a la esperanza.

**Continuará…**

Por si alguien no a leído el manga Shirogane y Sanada son los entrenadores del primer equipo en Teiko así que no, no son personajes originales.

También trato de mantener lo mas posible la personalidad original de los personajes pero esta de pronto puede quedar un poco OoC dado el concepto donde se esta desarrollando la historia.

Aquí físicamente os podéis imaginar a Akashi con la edad en la que estaba en Teiko mientras teneos al Murasakibara actual el que esta en segundaría *o*

**Gingana**-Mi primer comentario para este fic en esta pagina, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad ^_~ los capítulos de la historia son cortos pero continuos ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo es un poco fuerte, mi disculpa con los mas sensibles era necesario para la trama.

**Capítulo 3**

Kuroko sonrió detrás de Kise, y Kagami lo notó devolviéndole la sonrisa al amable chico que siempre huía de él como un cervatillo asustado cuando se le acercaba, pero que aun así le hacía llegar comida y le sonreía desde los balcones que daban al Ludus.

Kagami había seguido el consejo del chico, había entrenado, había sido llevado a la arena y había salido vencedor, una y otra y otra vez. Quería llegar a cima, al mismo estadio de Roma y hacer tanto dinero que compraría la libertad de Kuroko y la de él… entonces podría pretender al joven esclavo y casarse con él, tendrían una familia pequeña y unas tierras que el mismo mantendría con su fuerza. El chico podía ser considerado imperfecto para los romanos por su ligera cojera y por su ascendencia griega, podía ser que no hubiesen intercambiado mas palabras, pero eran esas sonrisas tímidas, esos ojitos curiosos y esos gestos bondadosos para con él los que le habían incitado a luchar, a no seguir por el camino por él que iba y que lo hubiese llevado a trabajar a las minas o a otro sitio peor, el pequeño esclavo era… su propio ángel.

Pero la fama viene con un precio, cuando Kagami se hizo el mejor en el pequeño pueblo donde estaba el Ludus del clan Kise, se habló de ir mas allá, al próximo pueblo más grande, incluso un día a Roma, Kagami era la estrella del Ludus y como tal traía la atención. Un Romano, un senador de un escaño bajo, pero senador y de la misma capital de Roma, se fijó en él, quería patrocinarlo, quería llevarlo a luchar a Roma, no podía prometerle un lugar en los juegos principales, pero sí en los combates de apertura de la mañana que eran los menos importantes, pero era en el mismo coliseo principal de Roma donde más patrocinadores podrían verlo y con el talento de Kagami el señor Kise no dudaba que pronto ostentarían un lugar en los juegos primus. El ultimo combate, el más importante, tal vez sería visto por el mismo emperador de Roma.

Los del clan Kise invitaron a su nuevo patrocinador a su hogar. Armaron incluso una pequeña demostración del talento de sus gladiadores. El invitado cenó con ellos, disfrutó del espectáculo de los gladiadores, del baile, de los sirvientes, de la belleza del único doncel de la casa, cosa que notó Miyaji Kiyoshi, el segundo heredero del clan Kise muy sobreprotector con su primo y no le gustó nada, así que envió a dormir a Ryota aludiendo que su hermano estaba cansado Ryota que en realidad si lo estaba tomo la oportunidad de marcharse a dormir, Kuroko lo llevó a su habitación y lo ayudó a cambiarse para meterse a la cama.

El cabeza del clan Kise era el padre de Ryota, pero el señor Kise no había tenido más hijos y al ser Ryota un doncel y no poder heredar, eso lo había llevado a buscar a los dos hijos mayores de sus dos hermanas, Miyaji Kiyoshi y Haizaki Shogo, habían sido arrancados de sus hogares a temprana edad siendo llevados al clan Kise donde habían sido formados para ser los herederos de este, criados como hijos del señor Kise y por tanto, hermanos de Ryota.

Kuroko después de dejar a su amo en la cama fue a la cocina y pidiendo a uno de los sirvientes, su cómplice que llevara su propia ración de vino que le daba Kise -y que él no había tocado- a Kagami, se lo merecía después del espectáculo de ese día, lo que Kuroko no sabía es que Kagami no estaba en su celda, si no que estaba frente al invitado y sus señores, el invitado había insistido en verlo de cerca.

-Kuroko -sonrió Kotaro, el esclavo personal de Miyaji al verlo– ¿Podrías ayudarme aquí? -le pregunto señalando el vino- Ese invitado romano bebe como un barril sin fondo, va a dejarnos secos –bromeo y Kuroko sonrió.

-Te ayudó -asintió el cargando una jara para subir con Kotaro que cargaba otra, cuando entró al salón vio a Kagami parado en el medio, el invitado tocaba sus músculos con admiración alabando lo fuerte y alto que era Kagami.

Kuroko también lo observo por unos segundos antes de desviar sus ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas y apurarse a servir el vino con Kotaro.

-¿Podría quitarse el subligar? -preguntó señalando la especie de calzoncillo que usaba Kagami como todos los gladiadores- Me pregunto si esta también dotado por Príapo ahí, como en el resto de su anatomía y talento -rió el romano sentándose.

-Kagami -le ordeno el señor Kise.

La mirada de Kagami se endureció, pero no dijo nada quitándose el subligar demostrando que definitivamente Príapo había sido generoso con él. No le molestó la orden por que le molestara la desnudes, era Romano demonios, los gladiadores se bañaban en un baño comunal, le molestaba por que ese Romano parecía creer que él era un mono de circo para su disfrute.

-Eh oído que los gladiadores fornican como poseídos por Príapo -dijo el romano medio achispado.

-Lo hacen -asintió el señor Kise que había visto muchas veces a sus gladiadores con putas, demonios, él mismo se las llevaba para que sus chicos se desahogaran.

-Quiero verlo -dijo de pronto el romano con una sonrisa interesada.

-Si desea -dijo el señor Kise pensando que el senador quería que Kagami se lo jodiera, pero no era eso lo que este quería.

-Oh no, no se confunda, podrá ser un gran gladiador pero aun no ha demostrado ser el mejor en el coliseo de Romano. No quiero que me toque, aun es sólo un esclavo… quiero disfrutar de una fiesta para los ojos… ¿Por qué no se lo folla a él? -preguntó señalando a Kotaro que palideció y no fue el único, también lo hizo Miyaji.

-No -dijo Miyaji de inmediato, el senador le miró indignado y su padre furioso. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de su error, su padre haría ejecutar a Kotaro si por su culpa el senador les quitaba su apoyo, él lo sabía, pero no quería compartir a Kotaro, Kotaro era sólo suyo.

-¿Porque no? Es solo un esclavo… son solo esclavos son para nuestro disfrute -le dijo el senador indignado.

-Por supuesto que tiene toda la razón -se apresuró a decirle el señor Kise de inmediato fulminando a su hijo con la mirada para que se quedara callado, que se aguantara que el gladiador se cogiera una vez a su juguete-. Lo que mi hijo quiso decir es que…

-… Es que Kotaro no es virgen, no sería un espectáculo muy interesante -le dijo Miyaji interrumpiendo a su padre- ¿No preferiría que Kagami se tomara a un esclavo virgen? -preguntó.

-Seria interesante -sonrió el senador romano de nuevo interesado extendiendo su copa para que le sirvieran mas vino-. Me pregunto lo que haría esa gran polla a un pobre chico virgen… ¿Le haría llorar? Sí, que se coja a algún esclavo virgen -dictaminó.

El señor Kise miró a su hijo alucinado, ¿de donde se sacarían a un esclavo virgen? Los que no se habían cogido Miyaji y Haizaki se los habían cogido sus hombres o el mismo, los únicos esclavos vírgenes… eran los de Ryota que no dejaba que los tocaran. Los de Ryota… el señor Kise sonrió al ver ahí a Kuroko.

Miyaji notó a Kuroko ahí cuando su padre lo miró y palideció. ¿Que hacia el pequeño griego ahí? Debería haberse retirado con Ryota ¡Demonios! Su padre detestaba a los griegos… él no tenia nada contra el chico, sólo había querido desviar la atención del romano de su Kotaro, podían conseguirle un esclavo virgen al otro día, ya fuera del prostíbulo o del mercado de esclavos. Eran caros y raros, pero no inexistente, nunca había sido su intención que tomaran a uno de los esclavos de su hermanito Ryota, menos al dulce y pequeño Kuroko por que no duda que su padre elegiría al pequeño griego.

-Tenemos al perfecto… Kuroko -llamó el señor Kise al pequeño que palideció-, da un paso al frente -le ordenó, Kagami pudo ver como la respiración de Kuroko se aceleraba sus ojitos llenos de pánico mientras daba un paso al frente tembloroso.

-Quítate la túnica -le ordenó a Kuroko. Los ojos de Kuroko estaban llenos de pánico aunque era lo único que de momento dejaba traslucir su miedo su cara permanecía inmutable, Kotaro se tapaba su boca espantado, mientras Kuroko muy lentamente alzaba su manito y desabrochaba el broche que sostenía su túnica que cayó con un suave revoleteo a sus pies, sus mejillas ahora rojas.

-Bonito -concedió parándose y rodeando a Kuroko. El senador estiró sus manos tocando el cuerpo de Kuroko, Kagami sintió su sangre arder cuando lo hizo, sobre todo cuando las manos tocaron el perfecto culito pequeño y respingoso de Kuroko y se perdió entre sus nalgas tanteando con un dedo la cerrada entrada, sólo metió la punta de uno de sus dedos y Kuroko dejó salir un gemidito de dolor mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos-. Definitivamente virgen -retiró la punta de su dedo de dentro del de cabellos celestes empujándolo hacia Kagami que lo sostuvo cuando este tropezó- y es tan pequeño al lado de tu gladiador -sonrió el romano, la mar de divertido-. Cógetelo -ordenó a Kagami. Kagami puso sus manos en los hombros de Kuroko. Kuroko lo miro con pánico con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿Qué esperas? -exigió el romano.

**Continuará…**

Si la historia os gusta siéntanse en total libertad de comentar, darle favorito o darle follow como lo prefieran. Si la comentáis tenéis la ventaja de que os contestare, siempre contesto cualquier comentario que me dejan por pequeño que sea. Si decidí no comentar y darle follow o favorito, como quiera me hacéis feliz al menos se que estáis interesados en seguir la historia ^_~

**lulu.c1t4-**Oh lo encontrara por que Taiga se esta haciendo notar como Gladiador te adelanto eso ^^

**Absalon95**-Aqui entre nos yo tampoco soy seguidora del KagaKuro, soy una chica AoKuro, pero de vez en cuando no esta mal escribir de otra pareja ^^

**Himiko-chan Hirisashi**** -**Si Kise es bien sensualon ese rubio sexy, bello y precioso *O*


	4. Chapter 4

Este capitulo es un poco fuerte, mi disculpa con los mas sensibles era necesario para la trama.

**Capítulo 4**

Kagami reaccionó tratando de sonreírle a Kuroko.

-¿Podría tener algún tipo de lubricante? -preguntó Kagami con un leve deje de esperanza de que al menos eso se le concediera.

-No -negó el romano divertido, quería ver llorar a esa cosita azul-simplemente cógetelo, que no te importe la puta, es sólo un esclavo sin valor -aseguró para rabia de Kagami.

-Mi señor -miro al señor del clan Kise esperando que este tuviera más sentido común que el senador.

-Ya escuchaste a nuestro invitado.

-Pero….

-O te lo coges tú o se lo cogerán los demás gladiadores, pero veré a esa linda cosita llorar con una polla enterada en su culo -aseguró el romano con crueldad.

Kagami cerró un momento sus ojos para no ver el pánico en los de Kuroko, luego lo acostó lentamente sobre las pieles, para el espectáculo de los ricos. Podía sentir el corazón agitado tratando de escapar del pecho de Kuroko casi como una paloma asustada batiendo sus alas dentro del pecho del más pequeño.

-Shhh -le dijo cuando beso su cuello-. Lo siento tanto -le dijo a Kuroko en voz baja al oído.

El doncelito se mordió el labio para no sollozar, oyendo las risas del romano cuando Kagami se ubicó entre sus piernas besando su cuello. Kagami ensalivó sus grandes dedos era lo único que tenía para preparar al más pequeño.

-Dije sin lubricación -le cortó el cruel romano cuando los llevó al culito de Kuroko quien miró a Kagami con pánico. Esa enorme polla le iba a matar.

Kuroko sentía que corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, puede que fuera virgen, pero había crecido entre romanos, había visto muchísima desnudes y sabía lo que era una polla grande y la de Kagami... bueno él definitivamente había sido bendecida por Príapo. Sus ojos se movieron con pánico llenos de lágrimas, ¡Dios! Quería tanto estar ahora con su amo, protegido y lejos de ese sádico loco venido de la capital, iba a morir.

Kagami apretó las manos con impotencia, ese pequeño no había sido más que bueno con él, no era justo.

-Perdóname -susurró el mayor abriendo las pequeñas piernas blancas y pálidas del esclavo. De los ojos de Kuroko solo cayeron lagrimas mientras los cerraba como si con eso pudiera huir de la realidad mientras sentía la punta del miembro contra su desnuda entrada, la risa del romano acompaño su grito cuando fue empalado literalmente por el miembro del joven gladiador, de sus ojos salieron mas lagrimas, mientras sus pequeñas uñas se hundían en los brazos de Kagami entre suaves sollozos de dolor.

-Rasgúñame -le ordeno Kagami ya empalando al joven esclavo con su poderoso miembro, que estaba enhiesto, a pesar de que odiaba el dolor del pequeño. Unos rasguños era lo menos que se merecía después de lo que le estaba haciendo a su pequeño ángel particular.

Kuroko sólo sollozo pasito ladeando su cabecita. Odiaba la risa de ese romano que le humillaban profundamente, Ryota siempre había querido conservarlo, decía que un día le conseguiría un esposo, nunca pensó que su primera vez seria de esa forma. Nunca había pensado que el sexo pudiera ser tan doloroso. Ingenuamente había pensado que era placentero, había visto antes el acto y ahora entendía que esos gestos de placer que hacían las putas debían ser fingidos, porque eso dolía demasiado.

El gladiador de ojos-rojos se empezó a mover obligado, no quería, pero el maldito senador se divertía con los sollocitos de Kuroko y los ojos de Kagami se pusieron más oscuros y más enojados si era posible con cada carcajada. Si bien era delicioso estar dentro de Kuroko no quería que fuera de esa forma. Al menos su cuerpo cubría el del más pequeño casi en su totalidad, dándole una relativa e ilusoria privacidad a Kuroko.

-Por favor -suplicó Kuroko bajito por el final de su tortura, las risa y los comentarios irónicos de lo bien que follaba Kagami, sólo humillaban más al esclavo de ascendencia griega.

Kotaro por su parte se había retirado discretamente y había corrido a la habitación de Ryota para despertarlo. Cuando Kotaro llegó, el rubio ya estaba de pie, sentía que algo malo pasaba.

-Mi señor -susurro Kotaro haciéndole una reverencia a Ryota al verlo de pie-. Es... es Kuroko yo... yo le pedí que me ayudara con el vino y ese... ese senador romano quería... quería ver como el gladiador se lo follaba y su padre... -Kotaro se tapó la boquita ahogando un sollozo al recordar cuando el de ojos rojos había empalado a Kuroko sin ninguna preparación. El grito del pequeño había erizado sus cabellos.

Ryota montó en cólera, agarrando una de sus dagas y colocándola en su cinto, saliendo en ropa de cama, claro que cuando llego al salón, cayó su alma a sus pies.

-¡Deténganse! -gritó y Kagami agradeció a todos los cielos ver allí al doncel, con ojos asesinos, claro que el alivio y la esperanza no le duraron mucho.

Miyaji se levantó y sacó de ahí a Ryota que forcejeo con él. La esperanza de que alguien pudiera salvar a Kuroko de esto acabo tan rápido como había llegado con la fugaz llegada de quien había sido sacado a la fuerza de ahí.

-Basta -le ordenó Miyaji a Kise llevándolo a uno de los balcones a la fuerza-. Padre matará a Kuroko si molestas a su estúpido invitado -le dijo aguantando los golpes de Ryota que intentaba liberarse de su agarre. Se los merecía, por su culpa había caído esa desgracia sobre el pequeño esclavo, pero una parte de él se alegraba de que fuera Kuroko y no su Kotaro- Ryota -tomó su rostro para obligar al de ojos dorados a mirarlo-. Padre es el Patre de Familia y el clan Kise, puede bien vender a Kuroko o matarlo y ni tú ni yo podemos decir nada, sé que odias esto, pero aguanta, el gladiador terminara y podrás llevarte a Kuroko, sacarlo de la vista de ese senador. Si él retira su apoyo a padre, se irá la oportunidad de llegar al coliseo de roma y si eso pasa padre matará a Kuroko y te hará latigar a ti, hermanito -le hizo entrar en razón el pelidorado mayor.

Ryota le miró con los ojos enrojecidos bailando en dolor y rabia, guardo la daga. Le gustara o no Miyaji tenía razón y lo sabía.

-Si mato a padre, por esto Miyaji júrame que no me llevaras a la justicia, para él solo es dinero y posesiones. Odia a Kuroko desde que lo trajo aquí.

-Te lo juro. De mi no tendrás que cuidarte, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Haizaki -le dijo con sinceridad dando un suspiro al haber conseguido detener al temperamental doncel de ojos dorados, mientras abrazada a Ryota consoladoramente era todo cuanto podía hacer por el en ese momento.

Ryota sintió lagrimas caer por su pequeño Kuroko, mientras escuchaba las risas de aquel maldito salón como música de fondo que avivaba su odio.

La esperanza de Kuroko se desvaneció de sus ojos como había nacido cuando su señor fue sacado de ahí y Kagami pudo notar eso con su corazón apretado en un puño.

-Ponlo sobre ti -le ordenó a Kagami, quien se mordió los labios de rabia pero obedeció y se dio la vuelta quedándose sentado con Kuroko sobre su regazo.

Para diversión del senador la penetración era más profunda así y el esclavo se veía adorablemente pequeño en esos grandes brazos. Kuroko enterró su carita en el pecho de Kagami para poderla ocultar, mojando con sus lagrimas su pecho mientras se aferraba a él, fue Kagami quien tuvo que tomarlo de las caderas y moverlo porque a Kuroko le dolía mucho como para hacerlo el mismo.

Kagami le movió y todos veían como su miembro entraba y salía del pequeño cuerpo, además dicho miembro estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Acabalo por favor -le susurró con suplica el de cabellos celestes al pelirojo para que solo él lo escuchara-. Quiero irme con mi amo -sollozó anhelando la seguridad que siempre le había brindado Ryota.

Kagami asintió besándole en la cima de la cabeza sosteniendo su carita contra su pecho, total, no le faltaba mucho para acabar, y así lo hizo, su poderosa tranca terminó en un estallido animal y era tanta la cantidad de semen que rebosó las entrañitas de Kuroko y le hizo doler las heridas

El senador de menor rango aplaudió pidiendo más vino.

-Pueden retirarse -despachó el señor Kise a Kagami y Kuroko aunque era obvio que Kuroko no podía caminar-. Deja a Kuroko con los demás esclavos cuando salgas de aquí o deja que se arrastre -le dijo a su gladiador indiferente, Kagami le reportaba cuantiosas ganancias, en cambio Kuroko para él no era nada y ahora que no era virgen dudaba que Ryota siguiera queriéndolo de acompañante, Ryota mantenía a sus acompañantes castos hasta que los casaba con algún otro esclavo o algún gladiador. Su hijo era un tonto romántico.

A Kagami le hubiese encantado tener la cabeza se su amo en sus manos y aplastarla, pero sabía que no podía, así que alzo con suavidad a Kuroko cubriéndole con la pequeña prenda que había sido su túnica y saliendo desnudo.

-Perdóname -susurró pasito cuando caminaba por los pasillos-. Yo no quería lastimarte. Esa jamás fue mi intención.

Kuroko le miró con sus ojitos enrojecidos sollozando suavemente.

**Continuará…**

Si la historia os gusta siéntanse en total libertad de comentar, darle favorito o darle follow como lo prefieran. Si la comentáis tenéis la ventaja de que os contestare, siempre contesto cualquier comentario que me dejan por pequeño que sea. Si decidí no comentar y darle follow o favorito, como quiera me hacéis feliz al menos se que estáis interesados en seguir la historia ^_~

Bueno aclarare ahora algo que no había aclarado antes por que así sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Kagami x Kuroko, Aomine x Kise, Miyaji x Kotaro, Murasakibara x Akashi, Shirogane x Sanada, Midorima x Takao (preparensen para un Mido bastante malo ^^U), Imayoshi x Sakurai, Teppei/Hyuga/Mitobe x Kogaine, Reo/Makoto x Shun/Kasamatsu.

Se que pueden parecer mucha pero la realidad es que la mayoría tienen una relación segundaría como la de Miyaji y Kotaro, una relación que esta hay sin tomar el protagonismo.

**Guest**-Kuroko nació así con una piernita un poquito mas cortita que la otra, es poquito y no le afecta mucho pero por culpa de ellos cojea un poquito.

**mery**-Si Kuroko te dio pena en el capitulo pasado en este me imagino que fue peor pobre Tetsuya fui cruel y pobre Taiga también, pero, era necesario para la trama.

**Guest**-No lo siento la historia no sera un Kuroko x Todos así que no abra harem ^^

**Himiko-chan Hirisashi** -Si Al fin alguien que nota a MIyaji y Kotaro yo los amo pero parece que nadie mas lo hace XD Como ya vez Kise esta furioso pero no puede hacer mucho.

**lulu.c1t4-**Si yo amo el Miyaji x Kotaro *o* y saldran mas parejitas mas adelante ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Salieron -susurró Kotaro a Ryota y Miyaji. Él se había quedado vigilando cerca de la puerta del balcón, Miyaji soltó a Ryota para que fuera con Kuroko.

-Amo -sollozó Kuroko al verlo, cubriéndose con la prenda con que le había echado por encima Kagami agradeciendo que esta le permitía tener algo de pudor.

-Mi dulce Kuroko, perdóname -dijo Ryota al ver su estado-. Y tú -señaló a Kagami con rabia-. Largo de mi vista, sino te castraré -le dijo con odio.

Kuroko trató de ponerse de pie para poder ir con Ryota, pero sus piernas fallaron cayendo al piso, le dolía mucho su ano, dio un gemidito de dolor y otro suave sollozo.

-No es su culpa, amo, él... el otro lo ordenó y se reía -sollozó tapándose su carita con las manos él sabía que no había sido culpa de Kagami, aun así sentía demasiada vergüenza.

Kagami a pesar de la orden del doncel rubio, alzó a Kuroko.

-Perdóneme, amo, pero le llevaré a sus aposentos.

Ryota apretó las manso y asintió era obvio que Kuroko no podía caminar así que no tuvo más remedio que dejar que el gladiador lo cargara hasta su habitación y allí le acostó en el camastro que había a un lado de la pared, era donde dormía Kuroko para poder estar cerca de Ryota y atender sus necesidades.

-Largo -le ordenó al de ojos carmesí queriendo sacarle a patadas de su habitación, Kagami le echó una última mirada al pequeño de ojos celestes antes de salir -. Kotaro ver por agua y vendas -ordenó al esclavo de su hermano al ver como este y Miyaji se acercaban a la habitación.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche a ayudar, amo? -le pregunto Kotaro a Miyaji, después de todo era de su propiedad. Él quería ayudar a Kuroko.

Kuroko se acurruco en su camastro, con su anito goteando sangre y semen aun para su vergüenza.

Miyaji solamente asintió.

-Me retiraré, si soy necesario llámame -le ordenó a Kotaro dándole un suave beso antes de dejar a los donceles solos.

Mientras, Ryota se quitaba la bata y quedaba en ropas más holgadas y hacia girar pasito a Kuroko.

-Debo curarte, Kurokochi.

Kuroko asintió muerto de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento amo, yo… ya no soy puro -sollozó temiendo que Ryota ya no lo quisiera a su servicio.

-No fue tu culpa -le aseguró. Beso su cabecita con un deje sobreprotector.

-¿No me echara de su lado? -le preguntó mientras Kotaro traía toallas y agua.

-No te voy a echar de mi lado, cuando fue algo contra tu voluntad, Kuroko -le dijo con suavidad abriendo un poco sus piernas, tenía su pobre entrada destrozada-. Ese Gladiador fue un maldito bruto.

-El trato de... pidió al amo algo de lubricante al menos -confesó avergonzado-. Él no quería, me pidió perdón antes de empezar -susurró con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas al recordar el momento-, pero ese hombre no quería, él dijo... él dijo al gladiador de su padre que si no lo hacia él, lo haría otro, pero que me vería llorar... él no quería que usaran nada, ni siquiera saliva aunque Kagami lo intentó -sollozo-, pero no lo dejaron, dolió tanto -sollozó.

-Kuroko, no llores, sólo trata de descansar -le dijo Ryota con suavidad.

-Puedo hacerle una bebida para que duerma. Hay hojas de opio en la cocina, así al menos el dolor pasará más rápido -se ofreció Kotaro.

-Ve, Kotaro -asintió hacia el sirviente de su hermano- shh, Kuroko -le repitió con suavidad limpiando sus lagrimitas-. No tiene que doler de esa forma... al menos no tanto, el gladiador debe tener un Príapo inmenso y tú eres pequeño además, ese bastardo senador quería que te doliera, son unos jodidos sádicos, mi pequeño -dijo con suavidad.

-Son malos, mi amo, yo no hice nada para merecer eso -sollozó abrasándose a sí mismo.

Cuando Kotaro llegó con el bebedizo hicieron a Kuroko tomarlo y este pronto se quedó dormido, completamente drogado.

-Ellos sólo querían ver el espectáculo de un desfloramiento, Kuroko estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, nunca debí pedirle que me ayudara con el vino -se lamentó Kotaro.

-Tampoco es tu culpa -dijo Ryota viendo a Kuroko dormido y curándolo despacio- ¡Demonios! está casi roto por dentro ¡Por Jupiter y su casta, juro que los mataría yo! – el rubio estaba enojado y eso era evidente -Mi padre sólo quería ver humillado a mi esclavo.

-La idea no fue de su padre, fue del senador romano. Quería ver a Kagami follar -le dijo Kotaro-. Y es bien conocido el odio de su padre por los griegos. Las dos cosas unidas fueron la perdición de Kuroko -suspiro-. Aquí hay un poco más -le entregó el cuenco con el bebedizo-, por si despierta dolorido... yo, si no me necesita para más, será mejor que me retire.

-Ve con cuidado y que las pléyades te cuiden, Kotaro -suspiró acariciando el pelito de su esclavo.

-Rezaré a Júpiter por la pronta recuperación de Kuroko -prometió retirándose.

**Continuará…**

Si la historia os gusta siéntanse en total libertad de comentar, darle favorito o darle follow como lo prefieran. Si la comentáis tenéis la ventaja de que os contestare, siempre contesto cualquier comentario que me dejan por pequeño que sea. Si decidí no comentar y darle follow o favorito, como quiera me hacéis feliz al menos se que estáis interesados en seguir la historia ^_~

**Himiko-chan Hirisashi-**Gracias por seguirme aquí. Me alegro mucho que te este gustando como quedo la historia y como hice a Kagami. Y si Kise cuidara a Kuroko.

**Guest** -Me alegro que te este gustando la historia, mi visión de la roma que describo esta basada mucho en la serie de Spartacus con un poco de historia lo admito así que es bastante decadente XD

**Kouketsuna-**Si Midorima malo, y no claro que Kise no dejara solo a Kurokito.

**Absalon95**-Kagami se vengara por esta afrenta... algun dia muchos capitulos mas adelante XD

**Just me and my shadows** -Pues bienvenida ^^ Kuroko tiene buen corazon y le a pasado algo muy injusto pero tambien a Kagami obligado a hacerle daño a su angel.

**hisamichii -**Muchisimas gracais Hisamichii me alegro haberte cautivado con la historia sinceramente ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kotaro se retiró en silencio y de forma discreta. Mientras, Ryota veló durante toda la noche junto al camastro de su esclavo, con sólo una tenue vela iluminando la habitación. La luz del amanecer que se colaba por una ventana hiso que el esclavo abriera sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, pero cuando este trató de levantarse el gemido de dolor que soltó por el movimiento alertó a Ryota que de inmediato saltó, dado que se había adormilado en su vigilia.

-Kurokochi no te levantes -le ordenó levantándose de la silla donde había estado.

-Amo -susurró- ¿No ha dormido? -le preguntó preocupado a Kise- Sólo necesito unos momentos. Me levantaré y prepararé su baño -le prometió.

-No lo harás, ya lo harán los demás esclavos, Kuroko -le aseguró-. Debes descansar, es una orden -le advirtió el de ojos dorados. Además de que dudaba seriamente de que como estaba el más pequeño pudiera caminar siquiera.

-Amo, por favor. Por favor no me envié con los otros esclavos, no quiero ser una puta de los gladiadores o de los demás hombres como los otros -sollozó-. No me gusta el sexo, amo, por favor -le pidió con su corazón acelerado, pensando con miedo que Ryota lo desecharía.

-¿Quien dijo que te enviaré con ellos? ¡Por Minerva y su espada! ¿Acaso me crees tan cruel para enviarte allí, después de haber estado a mi lado todos estos años?

-Lo siento, amo -susurró ahogando un sollozo-. No, claro que no, usted no es cruel -negó con su cabecita-. Yo sólo... estoy algo afectado.

-No te enviaré con ellos, Kuroko -le aseguró con suavidad-. Sé que debes estar afectado, por eso hoy no trabajaras -le besó con suavidad en la frente.

-Sí, amo -asintió mirando con agradecimiento a Ryota.

-o-o-o-

Con el pasar de los días su ano curó y fue capaz de volverse a levantar y hacer sus tareas, aunque su cojera se había vuelto más pronunciada ahora, después del accidente. Fue sirviéndole agua a Ryota en los balcones que volvió a ver a Kagami en el campo de entrenamiento.

Ryota estaba preocupado por su cogerá, ahora era más evidente, pero no podía hacer nada, así que sólo suspiró, recibiendo el agua de su pequeño esclavo, quien se había vuelta casi un fantasma tratando de que el señor Kise se olvidara de su existencia, cuando vio que, o mejor dicho, a quien miraba Kuroko.

-¿Le odias? -preguntó curioso viendo al hombre destrozar a los demás con ganas, al parecer tenía rabia acumulada.

-No. Yo... creo que él fue amable, él no... disfruto, estaba tan humillado como yo... no lo odio. Seguro cualquiera de esos otros salvajes lo hubiese disfrutado mucho más y hubiese sido peor -respondió al fin con las mejillas teñidas de un ligero carmín.

-Los gladiadores son sólo musculo Kuroko, no tienen cerebro... sólo instinto -aseguró Ryota mirando a la panda de brutos con desprecio.

-Supongo, mi señor... no lo odio aunque espero nunca jamás en mi vida tener que repetir la experiencia -susurró.

-No lo harás, mi pequeño -le juró el de ascendencia Romana-. No te separas de mí ni un instante hasta que tú mismo desees irte.

-Eso no pasará nunca, siempre estaré a su lado -le prometió Kuroko.

Esa noche un esclavo le llevó a Kagami una porción de vino y pan de la ración de Kuroko como este solía hacer cuando Kagami era un recluta. Era su forma de decirle que no le guardaba rencor. Kagami acarició la comida lentamente. Suspirando bebió un poco y devoró el pan... le había dolido dañar al pequeño griego, que era su ángel personal.

Esa misma noche un esclavo despertó a Kagami, un esclavo que había sido sobornado por Murasakibara Atsushi, el talento del gladiador, pero sobre todo, la marca en su omoplato como la que describía su Akashi, había llegado a sus oídos y él se lo había prometido a su desposado, le había prometido devolvérselo.

-Venga -le susurró el esclavo a Kagami indicándole silencio para no despertar a los demás

-¿A donde? -preguntó en el mismo tono mirando al esclavo.

-Venga, venga él quiere verlo -le dijo el esclavo indicándole que le siguiera.

Kagami miró al esclavo le siguió, si trataba de hacerle algo le partía el cuello con las manos desnudas, así de simple. El esclavo le llevó hasta donde estaba Murasakibara. El impresionantemente alto senador pelivioleta le miró y evaluó la marca... la marca era idéntica a la de Kozo. La marca que tenían solamente los varones de la familia Shirogane.

-Ven te sacaré de aquí -le dijo con seriedad y levantó su mano antes de que el gladiador hablara-. Tu familia te ha buscado desde hace mucho. Soy el esposo de tu hermano y le prometí recuperarte, eres hijo de gente muy importante en Roma, ahora calla y ven antes de que noten tu ausencia. Cuando la noten ya estaremos rumbo a Roma.

-Espere, espere -dijo deteniendo las palabras del senador-. No soy estúpido –aseguró. Viendo que siendo un gladiador seguro para eso lo necesitaban. Además por un segundo pensó en Kuroko no quería alejarse de su pequeño ángel.

-Niño, no te estoy mintiendo -dijo Murasakibara impaciente. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y no era paciente con nadie más que con Akashi y Sanada-. Eres un Shirogane ¿Te suena el puto apellido? Tu padre es la mano derecha del jodido emperador, aunque eso me importa una mierda. Devolverte tu lugar realmente no me importa, lo que me importa es la sonrisa de mi esposo y él quiere devolverte con tus padres, sobre todo con tu madre. Te han llorado durante muchos años... la marca en forma de la garra de un tigre en tu omoplato indica que eres un Shirogane, muchacho -le informó-. Felicidades, te sacaste la lotería -le dijo lo último en tono ligeramente sínico.

Kagami parpadeó al escucharlo, realmente sabía quiénes eran los Shirogane, como todo el mundo en Roma. Los Shirogane eran una familia intocable, pero lo que decía el loco gigante era una mentira tan grande como su estatura. Él había sido criado entre esclavos y gladiadores, putas y eunucos... él no podía ser el hijo de alguien tan importante. Pero por otro lado… si se marchaba de ahí… podría tomar venganza, miro hacia atrás a la casa que se alzaba donde sabía estaba su ángel.

\- Adiós, Kuroko -era su oportunidad y la tomaría por loca que se escuchara.

-¿Kagami? -preguntó el pequeño esclavo con una jarra de vino dulce que subía para Kise en sus manos mirando a los hombres y al portón cerca del que estaban- ¿Intentas huir? -abrió los ojos espantado, Murasakibara tapó la boca al esclavo antes de que gritara. Bueno, él pensaba que iba a gritar.

-Nos delatara -comentó uno de los guardias de Murasakibara en voz baja.

-Quietos... no le hagan daño -le dijo Kagami agarrando él a Kuroko protegiéndolo con sus inmensos brazos.

-¿Que hacen? ¿Vas a escapar? -le preguntó a Kagami, mirándolo con miedo- No puedes hacerlo, te marcaran como un fugitivo, te crucificaran -le dijo mirándolo con miedo, queriéndolo hacer entrar en razón. No quería ese destino para el gladiador.

-Tenemos que irnos, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo -apuró Murasakibara a Kagami. No tenía tiempo para la escena romántica. Es más, le cabreaba por que le recordaba que él estaba en ese pueblo de mierda en lugar de en Roma, con su dulce y hermoso desposado en la cama.

Kagami miro a Murasakibara y luego a Kuroko, quería llevar al pequeño con ellos, pero no podía, primero con la cojera de Kuroko no llegarían muy lejos y segundo, se dirigía a un destino incierto. No podía arriesgarlo así.

-Tú quédate calladito ¿vale? -le pidió al pequeño esclavo acariciando sus cabellos- Vive, Kuroko -le rogó besando sus labios despacio y saliendo rápidamente con Murasakibara dejando a Kuroko atrás.

Kuroko los observó marcharse con petrificado horror, antes de apurarse de vuelta con su amo con su boca cerrada, si se enteraban que los vio huir sin dar la alarma... tendría suerte si sólo acababa en un prostíbulo y no en algo peor, así que ni una sola palabra dijo.

Luego de pasada la media noche sonó la gran alarma, se movilizaban los hombres y Ryota se levantó.

-¿Que pasó? -preguntó el oji dorado saliendo de su recamara viendo a hombres y hombres en todas partes- ¿Haizaki qué sucedió? -le preguntó a su hermano.

-Uno de los esclavos se fugó -le dijo Haizaki con seriedad-. Hay que mandar una partida detrás de él.

-¿Quien fue? -preguntó Ryota.

-Kagami, el jodido puto gladiador estrella de padre -le respondió.

Ryota Kise parpadeó y se cubrió la boca.

-Lo crucificaran -susurró, claro que estaba asombrado, no muchos se atrevían a escapar y los que lo hacían terminaban como carne de los cuervos.

-Sí y eso es una gran pérdida de dinero para esta casa y este clan, ahora regrésate a tu dormitorio -le ordenó Haizaki apurándose a ir con su padre.

Mientras, los fugitivos cabalgaban rumbo a la misma capital de Roma donde nadie pensaría que irían.

Kise obedeció sin replicar mirando a Kuroko notándolo pálido.

-Dime que vos no sabías nada -le dijo con sospecha.

-No, mi señor, no sabía nada -negó con su cabeza mirando al suelo. Era un pésimo mentiroso.

Ryota se acercó y alzo su cabecita viendo los transparentes ojos de su esclavo.

-No saldrás de aquí y no hablaras con nadie -le ordenó-. Si preguntan di que por mi orden no puedes hablar con nadie -le advirtió. Si se enteraban que Kuroko era cómplice de la huida del gladiador ni él podría protegerlo.

El rumor se esparció como la pólvora y los hombres hacían demasiado ruido, todos se armaron.

-Espero que no lo atrapen o moriría crucificado luego de ser torturado -Murmuro Ryota observándolos desde su balcón.

Y También esperaba que no lo atraparan por que si bajo tortura el gladiador hablaba de Kuroko, perdería a su pequeño esclavo.

**Continuará…**

Si la historia os gusta siéntanse en total libertad de comentar, darle favorito o darle follow como lo prefieran. Si la comentáis tenéis la ventaja de que os contestare, siempre contesto cualquier comentario que me dejan por pequeño que sea. Si decidí no comentar y darle follow o favorito, como quiera me hacéis feliz al menos se que estáis interesados en seguir la historia ^_~

**Himiko-chan Hirisashi**-Si Kise quiere mucho a su Kurokochii es casi una mama gallina cuando se trata del peliceleste. ^_~

**lulu.c1t4** -Las cosas van a comenzar a mejorar ahora para Kagami y el no se olvidara de ese senador y de su venganza te lo prometo.

**hisamichii-**Ambos fueron afectados por lo que paso, pero son fuertes.

**Absalon95**-Kise no es estupido, Kise quiere a Kuroko mucho, y cuando nuestros seres queridos son lastimados esta en la naturaleza humana buscar un culpable (aunque este no tenga verdadera culpa) es parte de la frustracion e impotencia que sentimos, tener un culpable de cierto modo tener a alguien contra quien diriguir todo eso no los hace mas facil, aunque no este bien hecho ^^

**vale -**Gracias me alegro que te gustara la historia ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Murasakibara y Kagami lograron llegar a Roma. Murasakibara bajó del caballo indicándole a Kagami que le siguiera, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de ver a su pelirrojo tormento.

-Llamen a mi desposado -ordenó entrando a su hogar como todo dueño y señor.

Los eunucos fueron rápidamente por la "señora" de la casa, que bajó ataviado con una bata nada más. A Kagami le pareció precioso el doncel que se acercaba a ellos por un pasillo con su cabello rojo y los ojos bicolores, lucia junto a Murasakibara aun más pequeño que Kuroko junto a él.

-¡Oh por Venus y Marte! -exclamó Akashi corriendo hacia ellos al verlos- ¡Por Júpiter! ¡Taiga! –estiro sus manos tocando los fuertes brazos del gladiador con sorpresa, estaba inmenso, grande, pero era como su "mamá" Sanada se lo describía, el cabello rojo y negro, los ojos borgoña y la marca, la marca que sólo portaban los varones de la familia Shirogane.

-Señor -dijo algo nervioso Kagami al ver cómo le tocaba el esposo del senador.

-He cumplido, amor, te he traído a tu hermano de vuelta -le sonrió Murasakibara apiadándose del nerviosismo de Kagami y sacándole a su esposo de encima con una sonrisa divertida- ¿No merezco un beso? -reclamó su premio.

-Oh merece esta vida y la otra, amor -sonrió Akashi abrazándolo con fuerza a pesar de su corta estatura, asiéndolo inclinarse para besar sus labios de forma posesiva-. Mis padres estarán contentos al verle. Taiga, Nos has hecho tanta falta.

-Kagami- fue todo lo que atino a murmurar el gladiador-. Me llamo Kagami.

Akashi frunció el entrecejo al escucharle.

-Así que ese es el nombre que te dieron -murmuro-. Tu verdadero nombre es Taiga Shirogane.-le dijo imperativamente.

Kagami parpadeó sin saber muy bien que decir a eso.

-Amor, creo que tenemos que darle tiempo a tu hermano para que se haga a la idea. Está cambiando su estatus y su vida, creo que podemos esperar para cambiarle también el nombre -le dijo Murasakibara a su pequeño y dictador esposo-. Manda un sirviente a avisarles a tus padres, mientras yo y Kagami, necesitamos un baño. Estamos llenos de polvo del camino.

-Claro, claro, tienes razón -sonrió Akashi yendo a dar órdenes a los eunucos.

-Sinceramente, señor, no entiendo nada -dijo el gladiador mirando al senador. Antes había pensado que sólo era una trampa, pero desde el momento en que aquel joven de buena cuna le había tocado y le había sonreído, estaba empezando a creer que esa gente realmente iba enserio. Sin duda se habían equivocado de hombre no había una forma en el mundo de que él pudiera ser quien buscaban-. Su desposado debe confundirme -dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Deja que veas a tu padre, muchacho, te sorprenderá. Esa marca grita quien eres a los cuatro vientos, pero venga, necesitamos un baño, haré que te traigan algo de mi ropa -le dijo-. Deberá servirte por ahora… y además un baño te ayudara a pensar -le aseguró.

Kagami sólo asintió cuando vio salir esclavos y eunucos. Estos lo jalaban con suavidad a los baños. Murasakibara rio divertido de la cara de Kagami. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a estas atenciones. Él simplemente se desnudó, metiéndose a la enorme bañera que era casi una pequeña alberca mientras dos esclavas empezaban a frotar su cuerpo lavándole

Entra, muchacho ¿O quieres recibir a tus padres por primera vez en años lleno de polvo? –Le preguntó el senador.

Kagami reaccionó al fin y se metió despacio quitándose la pequeña faldilla que tenía.

-Es extraño. No recuerdo nada. No sé de qué me hablan, mi señor –aseguro sintiendo las manitos expertas de los esclavos lavar su cuerpo.

-Tus padres te pondrán al día -le tranquilizó Murasakibara disfrutando el baño-. A mí lo que me importa es la sonrisa de mi esposo -admitió tranquilamente.

-Es tan pequeño… y tu tan grande –comentó.

-Es mi esposo y mi mundo también -dijo simplemente Murasakibara en cambio. Kagami asintió a sus palabras, pero había visto gladiadores cogiéndose niños y niñas más pequeños en edad y en estatura, así que nada le parecía extraño, sólo era un comentario.-Es un poco pequeño en estatura pero en nada mas, es más listo que el hambre, después de todo Sanada le enseño bien. Además tiene a dos poderosos senadores entre sus pequeños dedos y el bribón lo sabe -rio una vez limpio saliendo de la piscina mientras dos esclavas le secaban y un tercer esclavo le traía la toga para ponérsela.

-Usted y su padre -supuso el pelirrojo sintiéndose raro cuando le pusieron la túnica típicamente Romana, como esclavo y gladiador jamás había utilizado algo de una calidad similar a esa aunque… le quedaba un poco larga.

-Correcto. Cuando pedí su mano a Kozo no le hiso ni la más mínima gracia, pero Akashi se enamoró de mí y me pidió por esposo. Contaba con el apoyo de Sanada y lo obtuvo. Pondría Roma a sus pies si me lo pidiera, el es mi esposo -aseguro-. Hay algo que debes saber, Sanada Shirogane es uno de los donceles más poderosos de Roma, es vengativo, competitivo e inteligente y sobre todo es tu "madre" y entrenó muy bien a mi pequeño –sonrió-, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Ven, comeremos algo mientras esperamos respuesta de tus padres -le invitó a sentarse para comer.

Kagami asintió siguiéndolo confundido y sentándose a una gran mesa viendo la comida y como todo gladiador comiendo animalmente. Murasakibara no hiso ningún comentario al respeto degustando la carne con mucha más calma mientras veía a Akashi y con una sonrisa le invitaba a sentarse en su regazo.

-¿Enviaste un sirviente a avisar a tus padres?

-Claro, seguramente vendrán en menos de una hora -dijo viendo a Kagami atragantándose con la comida literalmente-. Despacio, hermanito mío, jamás sufrirás de hambre, no de nuevo -le prometió Akashi, sabiendo cómo era el trato con los gladiadores, al menso con los que aun no eran famosos.

-Tendrás lo que te corresponde, muchacho -asintió Murasakibara pidiendo vino dulce para su propio pelirrojo.

-Es verdad, hermano -aseguró Akashi bebiendo poquito. Kagami lo pensó bien, fuera que lo confundieran o en su caso que fuera verdad... había algo que quería.

-Quiero venganza -les miro apretando el tenedor de plata-. Uno de ellos, un senador, me hizo violar a un esclavo.

-¿Quieres venganza? -le miró extrañado Murasakibara- No fuiste tú el abusado.

-No, pero ese muchacho era especial para mí, yo no quería, fui usado como un objeto a beneplácito ajeno, se burló cuando le partí el pobre culito y derramé su sangre virgen. –dijo con rabia. Akashi se tapó la boca para ahogar una exclamación mirando a su esposo con una mirada indescifrable para Kagami pero no para Murasakibra que le conocía bien, a pesar de ser un romano, Akashi estaba en una burbujita lejos del sadismo, ambición y lujuria romana y de sus funcionarios. Primero Kozo y luego Atsushi habían procurado que fuera así.

-Dejemos el tema. No es adecuado para los oídos de mi esposo -le indico Murasakibara besando la frente de Akashi, asintiendo. Si quería su venganza la tendría, pero no debían perturbar a su pelirrojo.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Eso hacen los senadores?, pero es inhumano -dijo apretando el brazo de su esposo con rabia- ¿Tú no lo haces, verdad?

-No todos son malos, unos como su esposo son buenos, mi joven señor -se apresuró Kagami a tranquilizar al más bajo de los tres.

-Jamás miraría a otro que no fuera tú, aprecio mis pelotas donde están, amor -le sonrió Murasakibara calmadamente besando sus labios-. Mis ojos son sólo para tu perfección y belleza, con la que nadie se iguala -le aseguró.

Akashi sonrió quedamente recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo satisfecho con esas palabras, le arrancaría los ojos a su pelivioleta antes de dejar que mirara a otro.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama ya? es tarde, yo puedo esperar a tus padres -le dijo Atsushi acariciando su cabello rojo.

-No, quiero verlos -aseguró Akashi reprimiendo un bostezo.

-No me iré -le prometió Kagami notando por que el otro no quería dormir-, pero debería descansar.

-Los podrás ver en la mañana -asintió Murasakibara refiriéndose a Sanada y a Kozo-. Déjales hoy rencontrarse con tu hermano, amor. Se te están cerrando los ojos -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien -bostezó alzando las manos para que Murasakibara le cargara.

-Llévelo. Yo esperaré aquí -sonrió-, supongo que no le gusta que nadie más le acueste.

-Estas en lo correcto -asintió el hombre levantándose con Akashi en brazos, tenía a su esposo, mimado consentido y echado a perder dándole cada uno de sus pequeños caprichos-. Por favor come y bebe como en tu casa, tus padres no deben tardar en llegar, yo le dejaré dormido y volveré.

Kagami asintió, y cuando Murasakibara se fue miró todo a su alrededor. Se sentía tan ajeno a todo.

Murasakibara por su parte metió a Akashi en la cama. Los esclavo habían separado las cortinas mientras el señor metía a Akashi en la cama mutua y le arropaba.

-Duerme yo vendré a tu lado después de que reúna a tus padres y tu hermano -le prometió en un susurro arropándolo como un esclavo y besándolo como todo un romano.

-Gracias, esposo mío -le sonrió abrazando la almohada y dejando que su esposo se encargara de todo.

Sanada y Kozo llegaron, y nada más ver a Kagami, Sanada se arrojaron sobre él abrazándolo y besándolo, examinándolo de arriba a bajo. Su hijo estaba de regreso. Mareándolo por tantas atenciones. Murasakibara se quedó en silencio sentado, dejando a sus suegros rencontrarse con su hijo mayor antes de tener la amabilidad de saludarlos.

-Lamento la ausencia de Akashi, pero ya era tarde y se rindió al sueño -saludo estrechando la mano de Shirogane y abrasando a Sanada.

-Es pequeño necesita el sueño -dijo Sanada asintiendo aprobatoriamente sin soltar a su hijo recién encontrado.

-Lo necesita y ustedes el tiempo para encontrarse con su hijo, si hay algo que les pueda ofrecer no duden en pedirlo, mi casa es su casa -les recordó-. Les daré privacidad –prometió levantándose.

-Iremos a nuestra casa. Taiga y nosotros tenemos mucho de que hablar -dijo Sanada tomando la mano de Kagami-. Lleva mañana a Akashi a desayunar con nosotros-le pidió-. Gracias por encontrarle, Atsushi -le sonrió.

-Nos has hecho un favor que nunca te podremos pagar -asintió Kozo palmeando la espalda del mas alto.

-La sonrisa de mi esposo valió la pena. Le llevaré mañana a tomar el desayuno antes de partir al senado -prometió asintiendo.

Kagami se dejó llevar de un lado al otro, se dejó llevar a la casa del senador más importante del senado. Habló toda la noche con su padre y madre, no les oculto nada; les dijo como fue su vida.

De mas esta decir que Sanada monto en cólera y quería vénganse. Además de que no soltaba a Kagami como si temiera que se lo robaran de nuevo. Kozo se sentía igual, pero se mantuvo más calmado dándole espacio a su hijo. Su hijo tendría su venganza y también ellos.

-Todo estará bien ahora, Taiga -le prometió Sanada.

-Kagami -corrigió antes de darse cuenta y al notar los dos pares de ojos sobre él se sonrojó ligeramente-. Digo… entiendo que Taiga sea mi verdadero nombre, pero he sido llamado Kagami durante toda una vida, se me hace raro cambiar el nombre. Me gustaría seguirlo usando -dijo apenado.

-Claro, claro -sonrió Sanada tranquilizándolo-. Es sólo un nombre, Kagami Shirogane también se escucha bien –había encontrado a su hijo lo ultimo que le interesaba era si se llamaba Kagami, Taiga o Nemo.

Al otro día Murasakibara se presentó a desayunar con su Akashi preciosamente vestido quien corrió a saludar a sus padres. Akashi fue abrazado y besado por sus padres como el príncipe consentido y absoluto que era, después de todo ese pequeño pelirrojo era la razón de que Sanada no enloqueciera cuando robaron a su hijo mayor.

-Bien, veo que se reunió a toda la familia -comento Murasakibara con una sonrisa al ver en la mesa no sólo al matrimonio Shirogane, si no a Daiki Aomine, los hijos de este y a Satsuki aunque no estaba Kagami ahí.

Satsuki asintió.

-Ya sabemos la buena nueva y nos alegramos, padre necesitaba a su heredero y anda que esta grande –comentó la chica de cabello rosa divertida.

-¿Donde esta Kagami? -les preguntó Murasakibara sentándose a desayunar con su familia política, Akashi se había sentado junto a Daiki para hablar con él. Daiki había sido criado por Sanada después de que sus padres murieran y él se convertiría en el heredero Aomine siendo aun bastante joven, Sanada le había enseñado a lidiar con los chacales de Roma y a sobrevivir en el mundo en que ellos se movían.

-Durmiendo -le respondió Kozo-. Está emocionalmente cansado...

-Bien ¿Y que piensa hacer? -pregunto con curiosidad el pelivioleta.

-Aun no sabe - dijo Sanada-. Ha perdido muchos años.

-Por ahora entrenamiento y no del físico -dijo Kozo, su hijo tenía que aprender a ser un heredero Romano.

-Deben hacer algo con su status, mientras más rápido sea reconocido y desmarcado como un fugitivo, será más seguro ¿Y con el clan Kise que piensa hacer? -preguntó asintiendo hacia sus suegros.

-Acabarlos -fue la inmediata respuesta de Sanada con odio.

-Sanada -le reprendió Kozo por haber respondido una pregunta que le tocaba a él, aunque en realidad no estaba enfadado. Si Sanada quería venganza contra ese clan, entonces Kozo Shirogane se limitaría a aplastarlos-. No es la forma adecuada... es normal el negocio de los gladiadores, es obvio que se metieron con mi familia, pero no es momento de destruirlos... iré donde el emperador a mostrar el status de mi heredero y luego nos encargaremos de los Kise, pero sabiamente -le prometió.

-Bien, eso debería servir de algo. Hay un esclavo, comentó tu hijo, alguien que al parecer despierta un especial interés en él -comento, Kozo y Sanada ya lo sabían. Lo habían notado por la forma en que su hijo les habló de ese tal Kuroko; su ángel lo había llamado-. Deberíamos regalárselo para que se acostumbre a esta vida -comentó Murasakibara.

-Es verdad –le dio la razón Sanada.

-Pueden comprarlo ¿Verdad? -preguntó Akashi de inmediato.

-Bueno, la verdad es que pertenece a Kise Ryota y por lo que pude averiguar mientras buscaba a Kagami, ese doncel jamás vende a sus esclavos hasta verles casados... o eso decían al menos -comento el pelivioleta-. Creo que fue el esclavo que nos vio cuando lo estábamos sacando -comentó-. Él lo llamo Kuroko, lo defendió, yo lo iba a matar para que no nos delatara, pero él no lo permitió. No lo sé. Pondré a mis hombres a ver qué averiguan, yo debo ir al senado, tengo que hablar con el pretor –recordó. Después de sus pequeñas vacaciones para buscar a Taiga Shirogane, tenía mucho que hacer- ¿Quieres quedarte con tu familia un rato o volver a casa? -le preguntó a Akashi besando su mano.

-Quisiera quedarme -le sonrió. Mientras Kozo asintió cuando Murasakibara lo miró para ver si estaba bien con eso.

-Bien, amor -asintió Murasakibara para luego marcharse.

**Continuará….**

Si la historia os gusta siéntanse en total libertad de comentar, darle favorito o darle follow como lo prefieran. Si la comentáis tenéis la ventaja de que os contestare, siempre contesto cualquier comentario que me dejan por pequeño que sea. Si decidí no comentar y darle follow o favorito, como quiera me hacéis feliz al menos se que estáis interesados en seguir la historia ^_~

**himiko**-Bueno espero que este capi te haya aclarado un poco de loq ue pasara ^^

**Ale**-Este fic esta en version IE lo puedes encontrar en esa version si lo prefieres en Mundo Yaoi o en Slasheaven aqui y en Amor Yaoi se maneja en version KNB ^^

**hisamichii**-Si a mi tambien me gusta mucho la relacion entre esos dos es un cariño muy puro y dulce el que se tienen.

**Absalon95**-El que realmente da miedo en la nueva familia de Kagami es su "madre" XD

**Kouketsuna**** -**el senador es un personaje original no aparece en la serie de KNB no habia a nadie que odiara tanto para darle ese papel XD su nombre es Kiyoki.

**Just me and my shadows-**SIn duda alguna Kagami quiere veganza ^^

**Dandelion's Lollipop**** -**Si eso pasara eventualmente ^^

**Guest** -Pues gracias por volver a dejar uno, me alegro que la hsitoria te guste espero que la continuación también ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kuroko peinaba el cabello de Ryota pensativo.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo, amo?

Habló por fin el pequeño esclavo. Ryota se estaba mirando al espejo, habían pasado ya varios días de la fuga del gladiador, su padre y hermano estaban enojados. El de ojos dorado miró al de ojos celestes a través del espejo.

-Claro, Kuroko. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-El gladiador, no lo atraparon, ¿Verdad? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-No, Kuroko, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. No aparece ni su cadáver -le informó volteándose para mirarlo de frente-. Seguramente esta vivo -le sonrió para animarlo, a él no le agradaba el gladiador, le guardaba cierto rencor después de lo que le había hecho a Kuroko, pero su pequeño esclavo parecía sentir un cariño especial por ese salvaje, así que le dio algunas palabras de ánimo. Kuroko asintió.

-Entonces fue la voluntad de Júpiter que escapara.

-¿Te gustaba? ¿El bruto gladiador te gustaba?

-No -miro al suelo negando con su cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Seguro? -le preguntó sin creerle- Sabes que no me molestaría jamás contigo, sólo porque tengas mal gusto -le aseguró.

-Yo... él me era simpático, pero no me gusto lo que pasó -confesó al fin con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Bueno, tú siempre dices que él no quería, pero ya se fue... debes olvidarle -le recomendó.

-Lo sé, amo, para él será lo mejor nunca volver por aquí -asintió Kuroko.

-Sí -asintió levantándose-. Además dentro de poco iremos a Roma -le recordó-. No me gusta, pero padre pondrá a luchar a algunos gladiadores. Claro, ninguno es tan bueno como el que se le escapó... pero quiere obtener el favor de los senadores y del emperador, así que se arrastra -dijo con desprecio.

-¿En realidad tenemos que ir también? -preguntó Kuroko y no se le podía culpar por querer permanecer tan lejos del señor Kise como le fuera posible.

-No quiero ir, pero nos toca. Gracias al idiota de Haizaki… odio su manía de tenerme detrás de él... a veces creo que se parece a Harasawa -se quejó el de ojos dorados.

-¿Al emperador Katsunori Harasawa? ¿Por qué? -preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa Kuroko por las ocurrencias de su rubio amo.

-Por su mal, de pensar que sus hermanos son de su propiedad, al menos gracias a Miyaji se aleja de mí... pero temo que esta vez no haya mucho para detenerle -suspiró estremeciéndose.

-Yo no permitiré que le haga daño, amo, se lo juro -le aseguro Kuroko protectoramente.

-No hay mucho que hacer, lo sabes -suspiró Kise consiente del realismo, su padre no haría nada por impedirlo, su único aliado era Miyaji… y Miyaji era sólo el segundo heredero, y un segundo heredero con sus propios problemas también.

-Haré lo que pueda y más -juro con firmeza el más bajito.

-Esperemos que consiga un esclavo que le guste, como se consiguió Miyaji a Kotaro -deseó- Vamos, quiero ir al mercado -cambió de tema. De nada valía romperse la cabeza.

-Vamos -asintió con una sonrisa ayudándole a levantarse para ir con él.

Ryota vio a Kotaro junto a su hermano Miyaji que estaba hablando con Haizaki y su padre.

-Padre, hermanos -los saludó con una reverencia el rubio acercándose.

-¿Van al mercado? -se adelanto Miyaji con Kotaro al verlo con Kuroko- Les acompaño -se ofreció para escapar de la conversación- Yo también tengo que ir.

-Sí -asintió Ryota sonriéndole a su hermano, al menos irían con Kotaro y Miyaji, que se habían ofrecido primero por lo que no tenían que ir con Haizaki… que gruñía ante el echo de que el otro se le hubiese adelantado.

-Por aquí -le ofreció Miyaji el brazo a su hermano con una sonrisa para escoltarle.

Ryota puso su mano en el brazo de su hermano, con suavidad caminando hasta el carruaje que los llevo al mercado. Había tantas cosas en el mercado como siempre. A Ryota le encantaba ir ahí, Kotaro y Kuroko les seguían de cerca cada uno con una canasta para cargar las compras.

\- Iremos a Roma ¿Verdad?, ¿Tu iras con nosotros? -preguntó esperanzado.

-Sí, padre quiere que vayamos todos -bufo Miyaji comprando una manzana verde para Kotaro sabía que a su esclavo le encantaban las manzanas verdes. Kotaro sonrió al ver a su amo pagar por un par de manzanas verdes sabiendo que eran para él dado que a Miyaji no le gustaban.

-Es un alivio saber que iras. Haizaki me dijo que no vendrías con nosotros, eso me tenía nervioso -confesó.

-Ya le gustaría a él -rio-, pero padre anda con sus maquinaciones y esperanzas de casarnos a todos con gente importante.

-Oh sí. Él quiere entrar por la puerta grande con los senadores... está seguro que nos escogerán -bufó burlonamente.

-Tendremos dinero, pero no somos políticos, el senado es un monopolio. No entiendo porque padre se hace ilusiones estúpidas -suspiró-. Ese no es nuestro lugar -aseguró Miyaji.

-Por idiota -aseguró como si nada Ryota.

-No nos hagamos mala leche, mejor. Mira esas telas ¿No te parecen lindas? El color va contigo -le comentó Miyaji cambiando el tema.

-Son azules, me encantan -rio-. Si no nos casan con alguien del senado tendrás que casarte conmigo -bromeo-. Y Kotaro tendrá los bebés tuyos por mi -le guiñó uno ojo al esclavo que se sonrojó.

-Sólo para enojar a Haizaki sería todo un placer -rio Miyaji divertido de las ocurrencias de Ryota-. Nos llevamos esas -le dijo al vendedor señalándole las telas que le gustaron a Ryota.

-Sí -rio viendo las telas-. Con estas me haré unas hermosas togas.

-Deslumbraras Roma sin lugar a duda -aseguró besando su frente fraternalmente.

-Oh, ya soy un doncel de edad –bromeo. A sus 22 años ya se le considera viejo para casarse y concebir bebés en la sociedad en que vivían.

-Eres hermoso, hermanito -le corrigió-. Ven, vamos -le indicó retomando el paso de nuevo.

-Sí, pero muchos se fijan en la edad, por lo general prefieren esposo que no tengan más de 13 o 14 veranos -le recordó la realidad.

-Tú tienes la edad perfecta, en mi opinión -le aseguró Miyaji que era un hermano muy fiel y sobreprotector.

-Oh, sí, para ser abuelo -exageró riendo yendo con él.

Mientras su padre hacía preparativos para el viaje a Roma.

**Continuará…**

Si la historia os gusta siéntanse en total libertad de comentar, darle favorito o darle follow como lo prefieran. Si la comentáis tenéis la ventaja de que os contestare, siempre contesto cualquier comentario que me dejan por pequeño que sea. Si decidí no comentar y darle follow o favorito, como quiera me hacéis feliz al menos se que estáis interesados en seguir la historia ^_~

**Just me and my shadows**-Si El pobre Kagami vivio toda una montaña rusa emocional en un espacio de pocas horas.

**Guest**-Sip "mama" es muy sanguinaria y de malas pulgas para defender a sus cachorros XD

**Kouketsuna**-Notas de autor, capitulo 4, no hace daño, leelas hay decia que otras parejas aparecian en el fic. Y Kise.. pues Kise es Kise XD

**Ley-83** -Sus edades van apareciendo a lo largo de la historia y Aomine, se Aomine aunque no es malo y el sera quein conquiste a Kise ^^

**angeli caduti**-No tengo planes de matar a Kise, Aomine no seria feliz con eso asi que puedes relajarte XD por cierto bienvenida a la historia espero te siga gustando ^^

**jonew** -Si Kagami es hermano de Akashi y Kagami no le ara nada a kise por que si lo ahce Kuroko no lo perdonara JAMAS.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El viaje a Roma era largo y cansador. Pero hacía peor el viaje para Ryota y Kuroko el hecho de que iban acompañados del senador que hizo violar a Kuroko, así que Ryota se alejó quedándose en su carroza con su esclavo y con Kotaro.

-Mejor quédense dentro -les había aconsejado Miyaji cabalgando junto a la carrosa cuando habían comenzando el viaje dejando a Kotaro con ellos dos lejos de los ojos lascivos del Romano-. Ese hombre me desagrada -dijo preocupado por su hermanito, por Kuroko, pero sobre todo por Kotaro.

-Sí, es un bastardo animal -dijo Ryota con veneno en la voz. Odiaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas-. Tiene un interés anormal por Kotaro desde que lo perdió en Kuroko ¿Verdad?

-Lo apuñalaré en su saco de dormir si sigue mirando a mi Kotaro -aseguró con una mirada ensombrecida el mayor.

-Ya somos dos los que lo queremos apuñalar mientras duerme -susurro Ryota dejándose acariciar el cabello por Kuroko para tranquilizarse y relajarse.

-Esperemos llegar a Roma sin contratiempos -deseó Kotaro. No quería que Miyaji se metiera en problemas por él, después de todo él sólo era un esclavo.

En efecto pronto arribaron a Roma sin contratiempos por suerte.

-Chicos, despierten -llamó Miyaji a los chicos en la carreta para que no se perdieran la entrada a Roma, la gran metrópolis de Italia.

-Es inmensa, hermano mío -dijo Ryota asomándose por la ventana del carruaje.

-Lo es, Ryota. Roma es divina -suspiró asintiendo, disfrutando de la vista desde su caballo. Para su desagrado se hospedarían en casa del senador cosa que no le hacía gracia, si conocía bien a sus padres casaría a Ryota con el senador si no encontraba una mejor opción en el senado. Seguro esa era la única razón para que el jefe del clan Kise aun no hubiese ofrecido a Ryota en bandeja de plata, estaba esperando casar un mejor partido en el senado para su único doncel.

-o-o-o-

-Kagami -saludó Murasakibara a su cuñado. Aun cuando el verdadero nombre oficial de este era Taiga Shirogane, por petición del, todos lo llamaban Kagami, hasta Sanada lo hacía.

Kagami le miró, estas semanas no le habían refinado mucho, pero estaban haciendo su parte, sobre todo porque ya era visto como el hijo y sucesor de los Shirogane desde que el mismo emperador le reconociera.

-Murasakibara -saludó al senador y esposo de su hermano menor.

-Tengo una noticia que darte, pensé que la considerarías interesante -le dijo indicándole que le siguiera a sitios más discretos.

-Cuéntamelo -le pidió Kagami acomodando sus muñequeras de oro que tapaban la antigua marca de gladiador.

-Él está aquí, vino con toda su familia. Pensé que querías saberlo. Al parecer vino por los juegos -le aclaró. Kagami sabría a que se refería-. No sabe de ti. Tal vez quieras darle una sorpresa e invitarlo a tu hogar -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-. O lo que quieras hacer. Yo sólo te doy la información -le dijo Murasakibara.

Kagami sonrió.

-¿También viene el senador Ryugo? -preguntó con malicia, ese era el nombre del senador que le había obligado a hacerle eso a su pequeño ángel.

-Sí, vino -asintió el mas alto-. Se hospedan en su casa de hecho, vino el hijo doncel con sus sirvientes personales y los dos hijos varones con sus propios sirvientes.

-Oh, sería bueno que mi padre les invitara cenar mañana, entonces -dijo con un deje de crueldad-. Quiero que me vea la cara y tiemble.

-Espero contar con una invitación a esa cena. No me la perdería por nada del mundo -sonrió Murasakibara asintiendo.

-Claro que sí. Aunque te recomendaría no traer a Akashi, mi hermano es demasiado temperamental y con Sanada ya tenemos suficiente -dijo por decirlo de alguna manera, suave.

-Lo dejaré durmiendo en casa -aseguró el mayor.

-Gracias por la información, Atsushi -le estrecho la mano Kagami.

-Para eso esta la familia -le recordó Murasakibara.

-Mejor, iré a hablar con padre, él y madre seguro me seguirán la cuerda -le dijo despidiéndose y yendo con sus padres.

Esa misma tarde el senador Ryugo y la familia Kise recibía la invitación de los Shirogane para cenar en la noche.

-o-o-o-

Murasakibara se aguantó la pataleta de Akashi cuando le anunció que no podía venir.

Akashi le miró con rabieta.

-¡Te odio, Atsushi! -le gritó agarrando la almohada. Era posesivo porque sabía que la mitad de Roma quería meterse entre las cobijas de su esposo y dejarle ir solo a una cena nocturna no le hacia ni la mas mínima gracia.

-Voy a comer con tus padres, amor, puedes preguntarle mañana mismo a tus papás si no me crees, pero yo y tu padre necesitamos hablar de cosas del senado con tu hermano. No puedo llevarte, habrá más senadores. Es trabajo amor, te recompensaré como quieras -le juró besando la enrabietada cabecita roja antes de salir, ya sabía que tendría que regalarle medio mercado para contentarlo, pero si no salía ahora su esposo se las arreglaría para manipularlo y evitar que saliera durante toda la noche.

-¡Te odio! –repitió, pero sabía que a su esposo no le gustaba que estuviera con los otros senadores. Ni que estos fueran a fijarse en un crió como él, pensaba Akashi, los celos de Murasakibara eran estúpidos.

**Continuará….**

Si la historia os gusta siéntanse en total libertad de comentar, darle favorito o darle follow como lo prefieran. Si la comentáis tenéis la ventaja de que os contestare, siempre contesto cualquier comentario que me dejan por pequeño que sea. Si decidí no comentar y darle follow o favorito, como quiera me hacéis feliz al menos se que estáis interesados en seguir la historia ^_~

**hisamichii-**Aomine ya saldrá un poco mas adelante. Y en cuanto a los demas ya estan prontos a volverse a ver.

**Gingana**-Que bueno volverte a ver de vuelta por aqui ^^ Kagami no se hubiese podido negar como dijo el senador si no hubiese sido el hubiese sido otro. Me alegro tenerte una vez mas siguiendo esta historia.

**Just me and my shadows**-Oh si Sanada es una perra muy vengativa quiere sangre XD y como veras ya estan apunto de volverse a ver las caras ^^

**Absalon95**-Ya veras lo que pasan ahora que se vuelven a ver ya Kagami no es un esclavo. Ahora tiene una posición superior.

**angeli caduti** -Ya veras lo que pasara con Kuroko un poquito de paciencia no mas ^_~


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Murasakibara llegó a la casa de sus suegros feliz de haber llegado a tiempo, quería ver la cara de los invitados cuando vieran a Kagami. Después de todo era Romano, no podía evitar que le gustara el drama y más si era acompañado con una buena comida y un mejor postre.

-No entiendo porque un senador desconocido nos invitó -le comentó Miyaji a Ryota mientras llegaban, ayudándolo a bajar, y a Kuroko y a Kotaro también aunque no estuviera bien visto ayudar a dos esclavos a bajar del carruaje.

-Yo tampoco. Esto suena a algo raro -dijo Ryota que pensaba igual que Miyaji. Claro que su padre, cegado por la ambición, no lo quería ver.

-Su padre parece entusiasmado -comentó Kotaro bajito mientras entraban a la villa. Al entrar a la casa, Kuroko sólo pudo llevarse una mano a su boquita cuando vio al hombre parado delante de ellos... era Kagami. Lo era, sólo que con ropas elegantes.

Kagami sonrió ladinamente, cuando escuchó el grito del senador Kiyoki y el señor Kise.

-Soy Taiga Shirogane, heredero de Kozo Shirogane, pero pueden llamarme Kagami, por favor siéntanse cómodos en mi casa -les dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

A Ryota le temblaron las rodillas y miro a su padre, iban a matarles.

-Es imposible... eres tú... eres el esclavo huido... mi gladiador... ¡Yo pagué por ti! -aseguró el señor Kise-. Llevas mi marca.

Miyaji tragó saliva poniendo a Ryota detrás de si, su padre conseguiría que los mataran a todos… más rápido.

-¿Llama mentiroso a mi primo? -preguntó un hombre de cabellos azules y piel morena adelantándose, era Daiki Aomine- No sabía que en las provincias se era tan mal educado con los anfitriones –comentó Aomine.

Kiyoki sonreía tranquilamente creyéndose congraciado con Kagami. Después de todo él había sido el causante de que el otro cuando era un esclavo probara carne virgen, algo de lo que pocos esclavos, gladiadores o no, podían presumir.

-Miyaji, calla a padre -susurró Ryota con miedo, viendo como estaban los soldados del emperador en el sitio haciendo guardia.

-Se les invitó a mi casa -les recordó Kagami mirándolos como insectos sobre todo a Kiyoki-. Espero que tengan la decencia de portarse a la altura.

-Padre -le dijo Haizaki serio, el señor Kise se dio cuenta de su error y aun con la cara amargada hiso una reverencia.

-Mis disculpas -dijo.

-¿Y cómo es que sucedió este afortunado evento? Que Kozo encontrara a su hijo perdido... todo un milagro de los dioses -le dijo Kiyoki.

-Los milagros de los dioses existen -le miro con asco el ex gladiador, mirando de reojo a Kuroko y se acercó a él besando la mano del esclavo.

Kuroko se sobresalto mirándolo con sus ojos a un dilatados de la sorpresa. Y le hiso una torpe reverencia mirando a Ryota desesperado sin saber qué hacer.

-Pasen, por favor, la cena espera -les invitó Aomine, interviniendo para calmar la situación, después de todo la obra apenas empezaba, en el comedor ya esperaban Kozo y Sanada además de Murasakibara.

-Pasen -dijo Kagami mirando mortalmente a Kiyoki y entrando viendo a su padre y madre, que tenían una mirada un poco seria por decirlo de alguna forma.

Ryota agarró la manita de Kuroko, no sabía que sucedía, pero sabía que no era bueno para su padre o para ellos.

-Mi amo, no entiendo -le susurró Kuroko confundido, pegándose a Ryota para sentirse seguro y protegido. Miyaji estaba tenso, esto no le gustaba nada. Le gustaría sacar a Ryota, Kotaro y Kuroko de ahí, pero cagando leche los demás por él, podían matarse mutuamente.

-Así que usted tiene negocio en la arena ¿Verdad? -preguntó Kozo jugando con su copa mirando al señor Kise, invitando a todos a tomar asiento en la gran mesa.

-Tengo un Ludus, donde entreno gladiadores -asintió orgulloso de este hecho.

-Un Ludus, a mi esposo no le gusta los gladiadores. Le parece un deporte bárbaro -comentó señalando al hermoso Sanada sentado a su lado-, pero es uno de los gustos de nuestro emperador ¿Tiene algunos buenos? -le preguntó- De otra forma morirán al competir en la arena romana.

-Tengo varios buenos, pero la estrella de mi Ludus era Kagami, un gran gladiador. Jamás imagine que serie el hijo de un senador -le dijo el señor Kise.

-El mundo es un pañuelo -dijo Sanada mirándolo con soberbia-. Mi hijo no es un simple y barato gladiador... es el hijo del más importante senador de Roma, dispuesto a ser heredero de su puesto, y lo que jamás podré perdonar es que hayan marcado su piel como el simple ganado -dijo con veneno en su voz. Sanada era alguien muy rencoroso.

-Mis disculpas, mi señor, pero eso era un hecho desconocido el que fuera alguien importante. Le compré de forma legal en el mercado de esclavo de la plaza, cuando llegó con los otros esclavos, si no hubiese sido yo, hubiese sido cualquiera -dijo el señor Kise juiciosamente, lo cual era cierto, él vivía orgulloso de sus gladiadores y su Ludus, su único pecado era odiar a los griegos y querer ser aun más de lo que era, desafortunadamente para Kuroko él tenía sangre griega.

Sanada movió su mano y Kozo le sujeto deteniendo su mano debajo de la mesa y con esta la daga que su esposo había estado a punto de arrojarle al señor Kise. Y esa era la razón de que Akashi no estuviera ahí, el pelirrojo mas joven había sacado el carácter de Sanada y en vez de un intento de asesinato hubiera habido que impedir dos.

-Comamos -les ordeno a todas las partes, sin soltar la mano de Sanada que termino por ceder a su silenciosa orden, nada feliz. Él quería venganza.

Kuroko tomó el vino sirviéndole a Ryota nervioso, otro tanto hacia Kotaro con Miyaji, mientras que el senador Kiyoki trataba de entablar una charla sobre el senado con Kozo y Murasakibara.

-Quiero comprar vuestro esclavo, Kise -dijo Sanada de pronto interrumpiendo la conversación, mirando a Kuroko. Viendo que era el griego del que estaba prendado su hijo, se lo quería regalar a su niño.

-¿A Kuroko? Tómelo como un regalo por su afortunado encuentro con su hijo -le dijo aliviado el señor Kise de sacárselo de encima.

-Amo -susurró Kuroko mirando con pánico a Ryota.

Ryota le había prometido no apartarle de su lado. Kotaro también miró angustiado a Kuroko, él había estado ahí cuando el gladiador lo tomó, su amigo no era una puta.

-¡No! -exclamó Ryota mientras se levantaba indignado-. Si tienes algo de dignidad y entereza, no me pedirás a mi esclavo -acusó a Kagami mirándolo con fuego en los ojos, como si hubiese sido este y no Sanada quien hizo la petición-. No puedes pedirlo, no después de lo que le hiciste ¡Es Mio!

-Ryota -le tomo de la mano Miyaji para hacerlo sentarse.

-¿Tuyo? Es solo un esclavo -le dijo Aomine con curiosidad por la extraña relación que parecían tener el enano y el rubio-. Además uno cojo -añadió sin malicia en la declaración. Había notado la cojera de Kuroko.

-Mio, de mi propiedad -dijo fulminando ahora a Aomine con la mirada, negándose a sentar y a hacerle caso a Miyaji-. No lo regalaré, ni lo venderé, crucifíqueme si le da la gana.-dijo dramáticamente.

-Basta, Ryota -le ordenó Miyaji.

-Claro, como no es Kotaro -lo acusó.

-Ya basta, Ryota. Es sólo un esclavo, es cojo y tiene sangre griega. Ni siquiera vale un denario. Lo único que tenía de valor era su virginidad y ya ni eso es -le dijo el señor Kise con dureza por el papelón que estaba montando su hijo.

-Porque tú y ese monstruo -señalo a Kiyoki-, le obligaron a perderla -estaba frustrado y furioso. Él había prometido a Kuroko que lo protegería.

-Ryota, estás siendo descortés con nuestros anfitriones así que basta -le ordeno el señor Kise levantándose y encarando a su hijo.

-No, mi señor, no se meta en problemas por mí, no los valgo -le suplicó Kuroko a Ryota con miedo de que el señor Kise golpeara a Ryota, claro que Miyaji se puso en el medio entre su padre y su hermano.

-Cálmense -llamó el rubio mayor a la razón.

Kagami miraba a Ryota en silencio, siempre le había caído bien y ahora un poco más, claro que también vio a su primo Daiki, mirando al rubio con interés.

-No estoy siendo descortés. Mi esclavo no tenía la culpa de que esa noche le obligaran a hacer eso. Él es feliz conmigo ¿Por qué tengo que regalarlo? No es puta de nadie -reclamo suplicando con la mirada a Miyaji que se pusiera de su lado.

-Mi señor, ¿Por qué no acepta que le regalemos otro esclavo? Hay muchos muy buenos en nuestra casa, mi hermano es muy protector con sus esclavos -le pidió Miyaji humildemente a Sanada cediendo a la mirada de Ryota. Cualquiera valdría mientras no fuera Kuroko y por supuesto su Kotaro-. Podría aceptar a uno de los míos -le ofreció uno de sus mejores esclavos Koki Furihata, le tenía cariño al chico, pero no era Kotaro. Kotaro era sólo suyo.

-Queremos al griego -dijo Sanada inflexible-. Nadie le pondrá de puta, las putas están en los prostíbulos no en mi casa, aquí los esclavos no se usan de esa forma. No dejo que mis hijos se contaminen con esclavos.

-Es de usted y no quiero oír una palabra más -silenció el señor Kise a sus hijos. Kuroko se mordió el labio, pero bajó su carita al suelo sin protestar más, no quería meter en líos a su amo.

Ryota lanzó la servilleta y salió enojado de aquella farsa de cena, tenía los ojos húmedos del llanto que no podía contener más.

-Ve con él -le dijo Miyaji a Kuroko-. Al menos se les permite despedirse ¿No?-le pregunto Miyaji con ironía a su padre recibiendo una bofetada de él. Kuroko los miró asustado y luego hacia donde había ido su amo antes de correr detrás de él, alcanzándolo en la salida sin esperar autorización alguna de sus antiguos o sus nuevos amos.

Sanada se quedó callado a pesar del circo que esa gentuza se estaba montando en su comedor, mirando a su hijo, pero este sólo miraba por donde se había ido el esclavo. Miyaji apretó los puños después del golpe recibido, pero se contuvo volviéndose a sentar e ignorando a su padre.

Ryota se limpió las lágrimas cuando vio a Kuroko.

-Lo lamento, no pude cuidarte como prometí... que mal amo soy ¿Verdad?

-No es su culpa, amo... esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Su padre nunca me quiso. Yo lo voy a extrañar mucho. Usted ha sido el mejor amo del mundo -susurro, asustado por su destino. Ryota le abrazó con fuerza.

-No quiero que me dejes, no quiero, no eres sólo mi esclavo, eres mi amigo, Kurokochi.

-Y yo no quiero dejarlo, mi amo, no quiero -aseguro abrazándolo con fuerza-. Tengo miedo, amo, mucho miedo.

-Si te hace daño... juro por Júpiter que te secuestro y nos largamos -le juró.

-Que Júpiter le bendiga, amo –Kuroko se separó de él renuente.

-Que los dioses te acompañen, Kurokochi.

Miyaji salió en ese momento acompañado por Kotaro y Furihata.

-Suerte, pequeñajo -le dijo a Kuroko- ¿Nos vamos? -le preguntó a Ryota.

Ryota asintió y tomo su collar en forma de serpiente y se la puso al cuello al pequeño... dejando a Kuroko a su suerte en contra de su voluntad, siguiendo a Miyaji.

Las lagrimitas se salieron de los ojos de Kuroko viendo a su amo marchar, un suave sollozo se le escapó de los labios cuando estos subieron al carruaje alejándose antes que el resto de la familia, dejándolo solo en su nuevo e incierto destino.

-Serás bien tratado, chiquillo, no somos monstruos -le dijo Aomine sobresaltándole, había visto la curiosa interacción entre los dos donceles a los que había seguido.

Kagami salió de las sombras dejándose ver al fin, sus padres aun estaban entreteniendo al señor Kise y a Kiyoki.

-Daiki ¿Nos das un momento? -le pidió a su primo/hermano mientras miraba a su pequeño ángel.

**Continuará…**

Si la historia os gusta siéntanse en total libertad de comentar, darle favorito o darle follow como lo prefieran. Si la comentáis tenéis la ventaja de que os contestare, siempre contesto cualquier comentario que me dejan por pequeño que sea. Si decidí no comentar y darle follow o favorito, como quiera me hacéis feliz al menos se que estáis interesados en seguir la historia ^_~

**Just me and my shadows**-Bueno pues aqui esta el esperado reencuentro entre Kuroko y Kagami espero te haya agradado ^^

**Gingana** -Yei bella, ya estas al dia ^^ Espero que el reencuentro con Kagami te haya gustado.

**angeli caduti**-Yo te agradesco a ti que hayas sacado el tiempo para leerlo Angelo ^^ y espero que el reencuentro haya llenado tus expectativas ^^

**ValescaDragneel**-Gracias me alegro que te interese la historia ^^

**jonew-**No Kuroko no esta embarazado ya a pasado algun tiempo del encuentro obligado de el y Kagami y este no dio frutos ^^

**Leyanasama**-Gracias por leerlo, me alegro de haberte hecho sentir tantas sensaciones espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade.

**Absalon95**-Si Akashi es todo un reto XD y que vengativa XD tranquila ese senador tendra lo que se merece.

**Spencer Black**-Pues bienvenido a la historia ^^ Cuan vengativo pero todos quieren ver a ese senador igual y se lo merece XD Gracias por el detalle de Hizo estare mas pendiente ^^

**aleja2000-**No, no me amenaces con tu espada de carton, aqui te dejo el nuevo capitulo XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-Claro, tal vez debas convencer a tu chico de que no lo vamos a picar en pedacitos y a cocinar -le sonrió Aomine divertido retirándose. Kuroko se mantuvo con su mirada fija en el piso sin decir nada.

-Kuroko -le llamó Kagami poniendo un dedo debajo de su barbilla para alzarle la cabeza y que le mirara.

-¿Si, amo? -preguntó rehuyendo el contacto visual.

-No me digas amo -le pidió-. Tú me salvaste, Kuroko. No una o dos veces, muchas veces.

-Ahora es mi amo -le dijo con timidez-. Ahora sirvo a su casa.

-No, no quiero que seas mi esclavo -dijo Kagami con firmeza, en el fondo, a pesar de la ropa elegante, él seguía siendo el mismo gladiador que muchas veces comió sólo por la piedad del pequeño -compraré tu libertad -le juró.

-¿Mi libertad? -Repitió el peli-ceste desconcertado- ¿Por qué?

Kagami le dio la mano y lo guio hasta un banco de piedra ayudándolo a sentar caballerosamente.

-Me salvaste, Kuroko, desde el primer día que te vi. Tú me salvaste a mí, te debo más de lo que algún día podré pagarte –le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos con toda sinceridad.

-Yo sólo te di un poco de pan, vino y agua nada más -le dijo con timidez, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la intensidad de la mirada del más alto.

-Sí, cuando los guardias orinaban la comida haciendo imposible comerla, me diste ánimos para luchar cuando yo estaba dispuesto a morir y no me culpaste por el horrible acto que cometí contra ti –le enumeró.

-No fue tu culpa -susurró sonrojado mirando hacia su regazo-. Tú… tú trataste de... Ryota dice que... -balbuceó completamente sonrojado desviando la mirada al piso con pena no era capaz de formular la oración completa frente al varón.

-Sí, pero no fue suficiente -dijo enojado sabiendo lo que el otro quería decir-. Estás más cojito y seguramente fue mi culpa.

-Puedo caminar, eso es suficiente -dijo-, pero yo... no quiero la libertad, esto es Roma y yo soy griego, si fuera libre... ¿qué crees que me pasaría en las calles de Roma? Nadie me daría un trabajo digno, mi señor -le dijo lo que era obvio-. Y a Grecia no puedo volver, ni siquiera conozco mi propio país, fui sacado de este demasiado joven.

-Estarás a mi lado y veras a tu señor por ahora, hasta que decidas lo que quieres... no es de Ryota Kise de quien quiero cobrar, después de todo -le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Mi señor Ryota es bueno ¿Te quieres vengar de los amos por esclavizarte? -preguntó con suavidad y timidez.

-No sólo por la esclavitud, con eso puedo vivir, lo que no puedo perdonarles, es que me obligaran a tomarte de esa forma.

-¿Tan desagradable fue? -preguntó bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-No, no para mí, pero si lo fue para ti. Te lastimé. Sé que el tamaño de mi pene es grande y tú eras virgen. Lloraste mucho ¡Sangraste, por Júpiter! Demasiado… había mucha sangre. Yo jamás quise lastimarte, no a ti.

-Estuve unos días con fiebre, pero mi señor me curó y me atendió -confesó.

-Por eso mismo, yo te lastimé...

-No te odio -susurró levantando la cabeza para mirarlo-. Por eso te envié de nuevo pan y vino.

-Lo sé, eres demasiado tierno como para odiar, Kuroko, pero yo si los odio a ellos... a lo que me hicieron hacerte daño.

-Sus burlas... fueron lo que más odie y todos sus ojos en mí... fue tan vergonzoso… me hicieron sentir sucio -se abrazo a si mismo recordando con un estremecimiento ese día-, pero no lo estoy, no estoy sucio, no fue mi culpa -aseguró-, mi señor Ryota aun me consideraba digno y no me apartó de su lado.

-No eres sucio, sucio son ellos. Le tienes mucho cariño a tu señor ¿Verdad? -sonrió aunque eso era obvio- Te aleje de él porque por bueno que sea, no tiene el poder real para defenderte, así como su padre te entregó a mí por diversión, aun en contra de su hijo, lo hubiera hecho si otro senador te hubiese pedido -le explicó.

-Lo sé -susurro-. No le gusto al amo Kise por que nací en Grecia... ni siquiera conozco Grecia, tenía dos años cuando llegué de esclavo a Roma. No he conocido otra cosa que Roma -sonrió amargamente.

Kagami asintió.

-No quiero que me odies por alejarte de Ryota Kise, sólo quiero cuidarte del resentimiento de su padre.

-Sólo, por favor… no le haga daño a mi amo, él es bueno -le suplicó.

-No lo haré-le prometió Kagami.

Kuroko asintió dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias -susurró.

-Ven, te enseñaré mi habitación. Dormirás a mi lado -le dijo Kagami cuando sintió el temblor de la mano de Kuroko que aun estaba entre las de él-. No te tocaré -le juró-. No quiero lastimarte jamás. No de nuevo.

-Hai -susurró temeroso aun así confió en el.

Kagami le llevó dentro y le mostró su habitación, llena de lujos. A un lado, contra una pared, había un camastro para Kuroko como nuevo asistente de Kagami, claro que Kagami se acostó en el suelo ante la mirada de Kuroko, que no entendía por qué se echaba sobre la alfombra teniendo una enorme cama.

-Es difícil dormir en la cama cuando has estado toda tu vida durmiendo en el suelo -le dijo Kagami adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Te entiendo -susurró asintiendo acostadito en su camastro el más pequeño-, pero se ve como una cama muy cómoda, mucho más que el piso ¿Porque no intenta dormir en ella?

-Lo he intentado y termino cayéndome de ella -confesó el oji-rojo divertido.

Kuroko sonrió en contra de su voluntad sin poderlo evitar, relajándose un poco.

-Entonces debe intentarlo de nuevo. Ahora es un romano, es lo correcto -le dio con dulzura.

-Pues sí, pero cada vez que lo intento me siento incomodo. Claro que el suelo también es mejor que en la arena. Estas son alfombra de osos y uno duerme verdaderamente cómodo sobre ellas -le quitó importancia al asunto.

-Lo noto -asintió ligeramente divertido sosteniendo la sabana hasta su cuello.

-Duerme bien, Kuroko -le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos despacio quedándose dormido mas calmado por tener a Kuroko allí, a salvo.

**Continuará…. **

Si la historia os gusta siéntanse en total libertad de comentar, darle favorito o darle follow como lo prefieran. Si la comentáis tenéis la ventaja de que os contestare, siempre contesto cualquier comentario que me dejan por pequeño que sea. Si decidí no comentar y darle follow o favorito, como quiera me hacéis feliz al menos se que estáis interesados en seguir la historia ^_~

**mika**-Si muy pronto abra mucho AoKise ^^

**Gingana**-Si Ryota es dulce y el quiere a Kuroko de una forma real y sana y se preocupa por lo que le pueda pasar al esclavo.

**Kouketsuna-**Bueno aqui tus respuestas a como se siente kuroko espero te haya gustado el cap ^^

**Just me and my shadows**** -**Te entiendo a mi me paso lo mismo cuando lo escribi XD

**hisamichii**-Gomen era necesario separarlos para la trama ^^

**Spencer Black-**Si Ryota y Kuroko pronto estaran juntos de nuevo no lo dudes ^^ Akashi va a estar un ratito sin aparecer es lo malo de los capis cortos ^^

**angeli caduti**** -**Bueno por ahora espero te haya gustado el reencuentro de Kuroko y Kagami y su conversacion mas adelante saldran los demas ^^

**aleja2000-**Casi se mueren del susto al verlo como un señor romano XD

**SeTSuNa kYouRa** -Jajaja yo tambien amo a Agron y a Nasir XD son tan lindos juntos. Yo soy mas chica del AoKuro soy fiel a ellos pero esta historia se me antojo hacerla KagaKuro no esta mal variar de vez en cuando. Gracias por leerla y espero disfrutes la continuacion ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

En la casa del senador Kiyoki el drama con la familia Kise había seguido. Ryota estaba hecho una fiera tanto que por primera vez en su vida, su padre le había abofeteado.

-¡Suéltame, Haizaki! -le gritó a su hermano, ya que a Miyaji le habían amenazado con quitarle a Kotaro si seguía de respondón, así que Haizaki era quien llevaba a su habitación a Ryota- ¡Me lastimas bruto!

-Ya basta, Ryota, no vas a ganar nada así -le dijo Miyaji suspirando, apareciendo junto a ellos con Kotaro a su lado-. Traje a Kotaro para que te ayude en ausencia de Kuroko -le informó-. Ven, Haizaki, dejémosle solo -llamó a su hermano para alejarlo de Ryota.

-Quiero a Kuroko -les reclamó a ambos.

-Era un sucio esclavo y mejor te callas, hermanito -le advirtió Haizaki molesto.

-Déjalo hacer rabieta, vámonos –jaló el rubio a Haizaki fuera-. Vamos a tomar algo y ver que tal las putas de Roma, hermano -le dijo mientras, Kotaro de acuerdo con su señor se encargaba de Ryota.

-Tiene que saber escoger sus peleas, mi señor -le dijo Kotaro en voz baja, llevando a Ryota dentro de su habitación.

Haizaki gruñó dejándose jalar por Miyaji.

-Lo que Ryota necesita es un macho para que le calme.

-Un marido querrás decir, nuestro hermanito no es un puto para tener macho sin estar casado, hermano -le recordó Miyaji llevándolo a un prostíbulo y pidiendo vino para ambos.

-Como si en Roma importara mucho la virginidad. Es lugar de libertinos. Se merece un macho para que clame sus ímpetus y un esposo que le colme de regalos.

-Ven, busquemos a las puta y aleja tu mente de esos líos -le ordenó haciendo un gesto a su alrededor para que se fijara en lo que había.

Haizaki asintió bebiendo vino y sonriendo ya atontado.

-Son hermosas -dijo hipando-, pero no tanto como mi hermano... el doncel más hermoso de todo los poblados -aseguro obligando a una puta que había tomado del brazo a practicarle el sexo oral ahí mismo jalando sus cabellos con violencia.

Miyaji frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba que Haizaki hablara de esa forma de Ryota.

Haizaki se corrió en la cara de puta y busco una puta que fuera doncel, pero eligió una con los cabellos gdorados como Ryota. Miyaji suspiró eso calmaría de momento a su hermano, pero realmente se estaba cansando de estar en guardia todo el tiempo, era agotador.

**Continuará…**

Bueno un nuevo capitulo aqui, este es bastante corto por que solo quería que vieran como se lo tomo Kise, como vieron a Ryota no le hace ninguna gracia que le hayan quitado a su mejor amigo y compañero, aunque ya todos vimos que Kuroko esta bien el no lo puede tener seguro y se preocupa por Kurokochii.

Por otro lado tenemos al buen Miyaji que hace todo lo posible por proteger a Ryota, ¿Lo podrá seguir protegiendo de Haizaki o no?

Si la historia os gusta siéntanse en total libertad de comentar, darle favorito o darle follow como lo prefieran. Si la comentáis tenéis la ventaja de que os contestare, siempre contesto cualquier comentario que me dejan por pequeño que sea. Si decidí no comentar y darle follow o favorito, como quiera me hacéis feliz al menos se que estáis interesados en seguir la historia ^_~

**SeTSuNa kYouRa-**Todo a su momento, aun es pronto para que duerman en la misma cama ambos tienen sus asuntos ^^

**Leyanasama**-Pues fijate a mi me gusto como se dio el AoKise espero que a ti tambien ^^

**Just me and my shadows** -Yep, Kisechii y Aominechii se encontraran ya prontito lo prometo ^^

**Alba marina**-No me debes nada, estoy mas que satisfecha de que comentes de nuevo ahora ^^

**Gingana**-Na, Kise no tendra que vivir mucho tiempo alejado de Kuroko si esta en manos de Aomine XD

**ValescaDragneel****-**XD lamento que no sean mas largo pero como tu dices al menos son rapidos XD

**Kouketsuna**-Midorima sale mas adelante un poquito de paciencia no mas ^_~

**Sayuki Yukimura** -Gracias ^^

**Spencer Black**-Kagami esta molesto pero es un hombre justo y sabe ver, sabe que su enemigo nunca fue Ryota o incluso Miyaji. PAra los demas no tiene perdon. Si Midorima existe, es maluco y saldra mas adelante, asi que paciencia ^^

**angeli caduti**-Jjajajaja que malota ^_~ pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado y este tambien ^^

**aleja2000**** -**Si, Kagami cambio de status pero aun asi le tomara algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a su nuevo status ^^

**Ro-**Gracias ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

En el mismo prostíbulo se movía un senador, conocido por su sadismo y crueldad. Su lógica era asesina y de poco interés para su prójimo. Midorima Shintaro senador y hermano bastardo del emperador Katsunori Harasawa. Eran tal para cual. Entró por una de las cámaras privadas donde había putas y esclavos.

-Quiero uno virgen -advirtió al proxeneta mirando a los esclavos-. Uno al cual pueda romper.

-¿Virgen? Eso es algo preciado y muy, muy caro -le advirtió el proxeneta.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no puedo pagar? -preguntó el de ojos verde mirando al hombre como a un insecto.

-Claro que no, mi señor, sólo le advierto de lo alto que es el precio -le dijo tragando saliva.

-No importa -dijo sentándose como el gran señor que era-. Quiero uno virgen, ya te lo dije...

El proxeneta asintió.

-Trae a los chicos nuevos que compramos -le ordenó el proxeneta a una de sus esclavas, aliviado de seguir vivo. Su esclava fue y trajo a empujones a tres harapientos jóvenes obviamente hermanos por la forma en que se aferraban entre ellos con miedo de ser separados. El mayor tenía el cabello negro y los ojos plata y a él se abrasaban sus dos hermanos pequeños de cabellos castaños, dos gemelitos que recién llegaban a la pubertad, Koganei y Sakurai y el mayor era Takao.

-Los tres son vírgenes, mi señor, ¿Cual le agrada más? -trató de demostrárselos mejor, pero Takao le mostró los dientes al proxeneta cuando trató de sacar a Koganei y Sakurai de sus brazos.

-Quiero a la fiera que te trató de morder... el par de cachorros también los quiero, serán para mis hijos... el de carita de gato para los trillizos, seguro defecara semen la primera semana -dijo burlón levantándose satisfecho con su compra -. Y el de ojitos castaños deberá ser juicioso a menos que quiera ser crucificado, a mi heredero no le gustan las perras sin domesticar.

Takao forcejeó cuando trataron de separarlo de sus hermanitos que se echaron a llorar extendiendo sus manos hacia él.

-_¡Koganei, Sakurai!_ -gritó en su idioma, en tracio, mientras trataba de llegar a los niños que repetían su nombre asustados.

-Atenlo -les ordenó y se marcharon de ahí.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar bajaron a un forcejearte Takao que aun trataba de llegar a sus hermanitos. Midorima dejó que lo arrastraran dentro de la casa antes de agarrar el largo cabello sucio de su futura perra.

Eso. Lucha, hermoso, me gustan las fieras, me excitan -dijo apretando la hombría de Takao-. Llévenle los cachorros a mis hijos -ordenó viendo a uno de sus eunuco-, adviértanles que quiero verles los orificios abiertos y llenos de fluidos, no me gusta que mis regalos se desperdicien –les recordó jalando a Takao y empujándolo hacia sus sirvientes-. A este báñenlo y llévenlo a mi habitación.

-No, maldito romano -le dijo Takao en mal latín-. No toca a mis hermanos.

-Yo no -rio burlón eso lo harían sus hijos.

Takao fue bañado y limpiado por todas partes, incluyendo su ano, antes de ser llevado al cuarto del senador, atado de manos y con un collar en el cuello. Sus hermanos fueron empujados a las habitaciones de los hijos del senador, con la orden implícita. Cuando lanzaron a Takao a la habitación de Midorima, vio con horror cuatro esclavos desnudos, siendo poseídos por cuatro inmensos guardias que les doblaban el tamaño. Los esclavos estaban abiertos y en cuatro, gimiendo y gritando de dolor o placer para diversión del senador, que volvió su vista hacia el esclavo cuando este entró. Takao abrió sus ojos con espanto. Sus hermanitos ¿Qué sería de sus hermanitos? Ese hombre estaba loco.

-Es un ritual de apareamiento, mis hombres se divierten y yo disfruto del espectáculo -sonrió Midorima-, quiero ver un buen espectáculo de tu parte -dos guardias se acercaron a Takao que comenzó a forcejear para evitar ser violado por esos gañanes para diversión de Midorima.

-Por favor, no -dijo en mal latín.

-Llora, me gustan que lloren -rio el peliverde ignorando sus suplicas.

-_Por los dioses, me va a matar_-sollozó en Tracio el de cabellos negros- _¡Aléjense de mi!_ -gritaba pataleando. No dejaría que esas dos bestias le tocaran.

-En cuatro, perra -sonrió Wei Liu uno de los guardias elegidos para el honor de desvirgar al pelinegro, pero este no se dejaba, haciendo perder la paciencia a Midorima.

-Te dije que quería un buen espectáculo, maldita puta -gruño haciendo un gesto de su mano. Poco después le trajeron al pequeño Koganei -. Sosténganlo y que no se pierda detalle de esto -ordenó a Wei Liu y a Eikichi Nebuya que no habían logrado violar al peli negro como era el deseo de Midorima. Los hijos del senador Shintaro no estaban así que el mismo senador le iba a dar el honor de desvirga a aquella cosita con carita de gato para castigar a Takao y aprendiera a obedecer sus ordenes.

-¡Koganei! -gritó con pánico-¡No, a Koganei no! ¡Koganei bebé! -rogó en latín -¡Por favor, él no! ¡Seré bueno, por favor a Koganei no! -rogó.

**Continuará…**

Para los que pedían con desesperación a Midorima y solo preguntaban por el, aquí lo tienen. Ya os había dicho que seria malo.

sobre las actualizaciones siento haber tardado y tardare un poco mas por que este fin de semana es el Puerto Rico Comic Con, la convención mas grande del país, (algo así como el San Diego comic con peor la versión de mi país XD) y yo tengo mesa (el emporio del anime por si les da curiosidad así la pueden encontrar en facebook) e estado hasta arriba en el proceso de recibir mercancía, hacer inventario, poner precios y organizar todo para este fin de semana. So les actualizo hoy y no creo que vuelva a hacerlo hasta el lunes o martes cuando acabe toda la locura de la convención de este fin de semana. Gracias por su paciencia ^^

Si la historia os gusta siéntanse en total libertad de comentar, darle favorito o darle follow como lo prefieran. Si la comentáis tenéis la ventaja de que os contestare, siempre contesto cualquier comentario que me dejan por pequeño que sea. Si decidí no comentar y darle follow o favorito, como quiera me hacéis feliz al menos se que estáis interesados en seguir la historia ^_~

**Spencer Black**-y deja que veas lo que Haizaki ara XD

**Sayuki Yukimura** -Pues a mi HAizaki me gusta en Teiko tambien ademas tenia mejor cabello que en la winter cup XD pero no lo puse de malo por que lo odie o algo asi es solo que necesitaba un villano ^^

**aleja2000**-Si Haizaki no esta ciego y sabe que su hermano esta rebueno y como es un bastardo lo quiere para si.

**Ro**-Muchas gracias aprecio una opinion sincera como la tuya y es un alago que te guste. Yo pienso igual que tu no tengo derecho a reprochar el trabajo de otros si no me gusta simplemente lo dejo.

**mika** -Si para mi tambien era obvio XD

**Gingana-**Bueno en realidad hermanastro son biologicamente primos pero si, aunque enamorado no es la palabra es mas bien... obsesionado

**Ley-83**** -**Si a mi tambien me gusta mucho Miyagi me alegra que haya tenido un papel mas activo hace poco en el anime asi al menos la gente sabe quien es y dejan de preguntarme quien es el dado que aparece en todas mis historias XD

**SeTSuNa kYouRa-**Gracias por seguirla fielmente ^^

**Valesca Dragneel****-**Gracias ^^

**Just me and my shadows**-Solo hay que tener paciencia y rezar por la suerte de Kise ^^

**angeli caduti**-Bueno hoy la actualizacion es casi a las 7 de la noche en mi país asi que espero no estes en la escuela hoy tambien XD

**Himiko-chan Hirisashi**-Kise y Kuroko volveran a estar juntos mas pronto de lo que ambos creen.

**Dandelion's Lollipop**-Eso es hacer trampa ^^ Ahora te tocara esperar mas para la actu ^^U


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Midorima ignoró las suplicas, Takao no podía escapar del agarre que le tenían Wei Liu y Nebuya siendo obligado a ver, como Midorima metía uno de sus enormes dedos en el culito virgen del apenas puberto chico de ojos negros.

-_Takao, Takao _-sollozó Koganei en tracio tratando de ir con su hermano mayor extendiéndole sus manitas.

-Delicioso -sonrió el senador-. Tú, cosita -dijo rasgando la batita que le habían puesto a Koganei- ¿A donde crees que vas? tu hermano me dejó con las ganas, así que tu pagaras. Tú albergaras mi verga en tu lindo culito.

Koganei no lo entendía dado que no sabía latín y lo miraba confundido tratando de ir aun con su hermano.

-_Takao_ -le señalaba a su hermano tratándose de hacer entender.

Takao por su parte solo podía llorar impotente.

-Por favor, Romano, Koganei bebé. Koganei no -se las arregló para sollozar en latín con su conocimiento limitado del idioma.

Pero el alto peliverde no conocía de compasión así que libero su pene y vio al chiquillo en su regazo.

-Esto lo disfrutaré -aseguró con sus ojos fijos en Takao mientras agarraba a Koganei y lo colocaba sobre su pene despacio disfrutando la cogida de ese pequeño y virgen culito.

Koganei lloró tratando de liberarse

-_¡Takao Takao! _-gritó por ayuda. Eso dolía mucho, quería que su hermano lo salvara.

Mas nadie había para ayudarles a ninguno de los dos. Midorima enterró su pene hasta el fondo de ese tierno culito disfrutando de los gritos de Takao y sus lágrimas mientras forcejeaba por escapar inútilmente de los dos que le sostenían.

_Duele, duele_-sollozaba Koganei.

-_Eso es bueno_ -susurró en perfecto tracio Midorima-. _Si eres bueno cuidare a tus hermanos_ –le dijo al más joven venenosamente agarrando la pancita y apretándola- _¿Me sientes, pequeño gatito, aquí en tus entrañas?_

-_Takao, Takao duele _-sollozó Koganei.

-_Shhh ya va a pasar Koganei ya va a pasar _-le susurró en tracio con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas.

No faltó mucho para que Midorima se corriera en ese cálido interior.

-Llamen a Masako Araki. Quiero que me entrene esa perrita -dijo mirando a Takao mientras daba la orden sin salir aun de dentro de Koganei.

-_Takao_ -sollozó Koganei insistente, haciendo un último esfuerzo por ir con su hermano.

Los eunucos alzaron a Takao cuando Wei Liu y Nebuya lo soltaron y lo ataron, mientras Midorima se acomodó en su asiento tal cual rey en su trono.

-_¿Quieres que tus hermanos vivan bien? _-le preguntó a Koganei en su idioma acariciándole el cabello.

-_¿Takao? ¿Sakurai? Koganei ir con hermanos_ -asintió.

-_Sí, Takao y Sakurai_ -asintió Midorima con suavidad, pero maldad-. _Deberás ser muy, pero muy obediente, gatito_ -le dijo lamiéndole el cuello.

-_¿Qué hacer Koganei? _-preguntó parpadeando aun con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

Takao ni siquiera podía hablar para suplicar piedad su boca había sido amordazada cuando lo ataron.

-_Tu culito siempre debe estar abierto y dispuesto, Koga_ -le dijo moviéndose, escuchando entrar a sus hijos y sonriendo saliendo lentamente del de ojitos negros y ofreciéndole el niño con carita de gato a sus tres engendros adoptados Hyuga, Teppei y Mitobe. Claro que extendió su mano para que le pasaran un cigarro de opio que puso en la boquita de Koganei-. _Inhala un poco... esto te dejará tranquilo_ -le aseguró al más pequeño antes de entregárselo a sus engendros del demonio.

-Papá ¿Porque lo estrenaste tú? Ya lo rompiste, no durara toda la noche -se quejó Teppei mirando su regalo mientras Koganei tomaba lo que el otro le daba y tosía ahogándose.

Mitobe también alzo una ceja, pero Midorima sonrió.

-Durará... le estoy dando opio, además se comportara bonito -les aseguro el oji-verde viendo al niño que empezaba a reírse sólo por culpa del opio.

-Está lindo -dijo Hyuga alzándole la carita al tomarlo de los brazos de su padre y besándole la boquita.

-No tiene más de once años -dijo Teppei admirándolo.

-Aguantará. Aguantó mi verga después de todo –les aseguró Midorima dejando que los trillizos se lo llevaran a su propia habitación. Sonrió al verlos salir con Koganei en brazos de Hyuga tratando de atrapar algo con sus manitas.

-Me pido su culito -dijo Mitobe una vez en la habitación de ellos hablando por primera vez el era el hermano de pocas palabras.

-Yo también lo quiero, pero por ahora quiero que me la chupe -dijo Hyuga sosteniéndolo del cabellito castaño para dirigirlo a comerse su miembro, cosa que hizo el drogado jovencito.

-Usa su boca, yo su culo -dijo Mitobe sacando su miembro y metiéndoselo con ganas y sin problema alguno. Después de todo aun seguía abierto por Midorima–. A pesar de que padre le desvirgó, esta apretado...oh joder -susurro Mitobe de gusto.

-Eso a de ser por lo pequeño que es, joder, que bien se siente -gimió de gusto Hyuga jodiéndose esa inexperta boquita a gusto.

Teppei sólo esperaba su turno tranquilamente mirando la que sus hermanos se estaban montando con su nuevo juguete.

-Eso, jódele la boca, Hyuga. Alimenta a nuestra perrita... semen es lo que debe tener siempre -animaba Teppei a su hermano.

-Le gusta, deberías sentir como mueve su lengua -gimió Hyuga con gusto-. Me esta exprimiendo los cojones.

Teppei sonrió ya quería que llegara su turno.

Mientras Midorima miraba al tracio de cabellos negros.

-_Monstruos_ -sollozó Takao con tristeza cuando le retiraron la mordaza.

-_Te acostumbraras o morirás _-le dijo Midorima en tracio.

-_Sería mejor destino que el que tú quieres para mis hermanitos y para mí _-aseguró.

-_Muérete. Total, ellos vivirán_-le recordó el senador.

-Koganei -sollozó al escuchar los gemidos provenientes de la habitación contigua.

-Lo goza -sonrió Midorima viendo la carita de Takao antes de salir de la habitación encontrándose con Masako Araki, la hermosa mujer era famosa por entrenar los mejores esclavos de cama, Midorima pensaba contratarla para el entrenamiento de su nueva mascota.

\- Araki –saludó a la recién llegada.

-Jefe -devolvió el saludo.

-Necesito un trabajito. Ven, entra -le invitó entrando a su habitación donde Takao estaba atado-. Él es mi nueva mascota, Takao. Quiero que le entrenes como sólo tú lo sabes hacer.

-Será un placer -asintió Araki con una sonrisita de felicidad. Adoraba su trabajo.

-Lo quiero sumiso y obediente -ordenó Midorima.

-Así se hará -prometió Masako.

**Continuará…**

****

**Me Disculpo mil con ustedes este fic tiene 24 capitulos ya y yo juraba que lo habia puesto al dia aqui, no note que me quede publicando hasta el 14... sorry en estos dias se los subo todo hasta ponerlo a dia ^^ **

Los invito a darle like a mi pagina en facebook, se llama La Vieja Pluma de Mel. En ella podran encontrar informacion de todos mis fic, platicar conmigo, acosarme a gusto para que actualize y enterarse del status de los fic, con cuales estoy trabajando, como voy con las actualizaciones y los trabajos, cuales estan momentaneamente congelados, ect.

Laviejaplumademelfic

**ValescaDragneel**** -**Midorima es un tipico Romano de la epoca, con poder y falta de compasión.

**mika-**Ya vereos si se arregla mas adelante ^^

**Kouketsuna**** -** Si nuestro Midorima fue un poco demasiado malo ^^U

**Himiko-chan Hirisashi -**Esperemos que sobrevivan esto.

**Just me and my shadows**** -** Si esperemos que haizaki no meta en lios a Kise.

**Lady Taiga -**No lo mates... no aun XD

**aleja2000**-Todas tenemos nuestros fetiches yo suelo poner a Teppei de uke XD

**Zero-0017 -**Tranqui Ao y Kise tienen mas escenas mas adelantes hay que tener paciencia ^^

**angeli caduti**** -**Bueno habia que mostrar la otra cara de Roma, le toco a Midorima y a Takao... y al pobre Kogaine ^^

**Shiro** -Gracias a ti por leerla ^^

**marcela1732** -Gracias, me alegra que te guste ^^

**Akemi227-chan**-Yo amo el AoKuro y casi todos mis fic de KNB son AoKuro para este quise tratar algo distinto por eso es KagaKuro XD me alegra que te guste ^^


End file.
